Dawn Of The Dorms
by ausllyforeverafter
Summary: Austin and Ally both go to a boarding school, but because of the big difference on the social ladder they both rank they've never met. When they do, it's not so pleasant at first. Ally has a dark secret and only Austin is there to help. Will a romance bloom between them? WARNING! Rated M in later chapters! GIVE IT A CHANCE PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I do not own Austin and Ally, or anything. If I did then Auslly would be happening right now)**

Ally's POV -

I'm so excited to go back to West Miami Boarding School. It's my third year going there and I quickly settled into it. It's your average boarding school. Boys and girls take mixed classes, safe cafeteria and same building, but we have separated dorms for sexual reasons... if you know what I mean. Apparently when the dorms were mixed up all you could hear was moaning and groaning in the room next to you. So I'm thankful that the boys dorms are in a completely different building to the girls'.

So it all seems like rainbows, ponies and butterflies in the meadow. But you'd be dead wrong. The downside to this boarding school is the students. Cassidy is a _big _problem for me. Her dad invented the toaster and extremely rich. Every year she always beats me at everything... I sign up for the musical, she signs up too and gets the part. It's horror.

Cassidy is popular for her money, good looks, caked makeup and showing clothing. The girls worship her and the guys drool all over. Thing is, she's taken by the one and only; Austin Moon. He's the rebel of the school. I heard last year he snuck into the principal's room and stole all her granny panties. Who _does _that? I don't see why they don't suspend or expel him, it'd put us all to rest. Austin's bleached blonde hair is what throws all the girls off, walking through the hallways flipping it around to swoop them all off their feet.

I pulled my suitcase out of the trunk of my car. I'm not poor at all, in fact I'm quite rich (more than Cassidy even, but no one notices). Let's just say; she drives a sports car, I drive a Ferrari. I'm so excited to see Kira and Trish, my two best friends. They hate Cassidy as much as I do and I'm glad I at least have friends in this school. After all, who would want to be stuck a whole school year without friends.

- Next morning -

6am, time for a shower, dressed, school bag packed, ready for breakfast and a packet of mints for after. I've always been the organised type. When I'm organised nothing goes wrong. I sat in the cafeteria nibbling at my raison toast getting into my new book. My chair shoved forward and I almost choked on my food. Just as I expected, Cassidy.

"Whoops, sorry Dawson. It's like I didn't even see you there" she teased as her minion droids laughed along with her. "Still sitting alone at the lunch table I see, nothing's changed I see. When are you going to wake up from that fantasy dream of yours and realise that you don't belong here?" she scoffed as I turned my attention back to my book ignoring her witch-like cackle strutting to her own table in what looked like 6, possibly 8, inch heels.

Austin's POV -

Boarding school right? It's boring as the shit on my shoe. But my parents are paying for me to go and my two friends Elliot and Dez go there so I can't complain. I just hung my head low with earphones in my ears listening to Eminem while walking to my dorm room when someone jumped me from nowhere against the hallways wall. Cassidy's lips attacked mine rough and passionately as she hurried into my room and ripping my shirt clean off my body. Whoa, eager much?

I separated my lips from mine when she tackled me onto the bed and her hands fiddled with my belt. "What are you doing?" I asked her with a grossed out look on my face. She was desperate, a little too desperate. "What's the matter baby, I thought we'd have a little fun. You know, you, me, in here" she crouched down moving her face near the hem of my jeans about to tare them off my skin when I jumped. "Cassidy what the fuck?" I did my belt back up and pulled my white shirt over my head again. She sighed standing up and stopping next to me "you'll be running right back" then kissed my cheek leaving red lipstick on my cheeks.

Cassidy's got an all, but to her it's sex, sex, sex. I wouldn't be surprised if she grew up to be a pole dancer or prostitute. I've always knows she was trouble but my rep is important to me and as a teenaged guy to want a chic


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV -

I sat in the empty music room circling the Baby Black piano. My piano back home is called the Baby Grande, named after this piano right here in school. My fingers danced along the keys playing around with notes when I ended up making a catchy tune. Immediately I pulled my songbook out of my satchel and scribbled down the notes, they're perfect for my newest song, now I've got it all done!

I tested it quickly and then started over using the lyrics.

_The Sun goes down_

_the stars come out_

_and all that counts _

_is here and now_

_my universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_you cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_you hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_and I decided you looked well on me, well on me_

_so let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_turn the lights out now_

_now I'll take you by the hand_

_hand you another drink_

_drink it if you can_

_can you spend a little time_

_time is slipping away_

_away from us so stay_

_stay with me I can make_

_make you glad you came _

_The sun goes down_

_the stars come out_

_and all that counts_

_is here and now_

_my universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_you cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_you hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_and I decided you looked well on me, well on me_

_so let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_turn the lights out now _

_now I'll take you by the hand_

_hand you another drink_

_drink it if you can _

_can you spend a little time_

_time is slipping away_

_away from us so stay_

_stay with me and I can make_

_make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_the stars come out_

_and all that counts_

_is here and now_

_my universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_so glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_the sun goes down_

_the stars come out_

_and all that counts_

_is here and now_

_my universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Out of nowhere clapping came from behind me. Miss Devine (Dev-een) the school's music teacher stood there leaning on the frame of the door with a huge grin. "I must say Ally Dawson, I'm quite impressed. Did you write that song?" she came closer studying the pages of my songbook. "Yes miss" I nodded shyly going bright red. My songs were just for fun, not for anyone to hear.

"I always knew you had music inside you, but this is fantastic. Tell you what, this year the music program is going into the dumps if we don't win that big cheque for this years musical. However, we just lost our best songwriter and none of my students have that wow factor. How about I set you up to write the songs for the musical this year. If we win the school music program get's $50 000" she grinned setting my book down flat on the piano bench.

"I'd love to Miss Devine" I nodded.

"Great, I'll email you the details of the musical" she left the room. As the door opened I saw Trish walking past and I ran up to her.

"Trish guess what? I get to write the songs for this years musical!" I squealed.

"No way! Come on lets go to lunch I'm starving" she smiled at me and pointed her thumb in the direction of the cafeteria. I turned my heel and ran to get my satchel and hurried out... forgetting my songbook.

Austin's POV -

I got out of the cafeteria line throwing my apple into the air, bouncing it off my elbow and catching it again. I tried it again but it ended up falling to the ground and rolling away. Sighing I followed it with Dez behind me. "So what's up with Cassidy?" Dez asked.

"I have no idea, she's been giving me these dirty looks. And I don't mean dirty as it nasty, I mean sexual dirty. She tried to have sex with me yesterday and I told her to back off" I shrugged eyeing my apple next to one of the tables where it had stopped. I bent down picking it up but when I stood back up again and turned around, CRASH.

My tray flipped and went all over the girl I had ran into, and her lunch went all over me. I stared down at what was once my white top, that was now covered in bolognese sauce. "What the hell, watch where you're going" I towered over the petite girl. "What are you on? You ran into _me" _she barked back.

"Look, whoever you are, this is _my _school, I run this place. Clearly you rank lowest in the social ladder so I'd back down and apologise" I hissed. "I'm not apologising, I don't apologise to _anyone. _Especially some bleached blonde, sex crazed, man-whore" she snapped. All eyes were on us, even the lunch ladies.

"Oh no she di-in't!" the lunch lady snapped her fingers "boy, she got bite" she warned me.

"What did you call me?" my eyes narrowed at her taking a step closer with my arms crossed over my chest.

"You heard me; _bleached blonde, sex crazed, man-whore_" she spat with confidence.

"Take it back" I demanded harshly. Cassidy came into it, great, this is just going to get worse for both her and I. "Excuse me! You did _not _just call my boyfriend that. Look's like shy, little Ally finally came out of her shell" Cassidy grinned. Ally huh, this is that chic Cassidy goes on-and-on about. Not that I ever pay attention to the gossip she tells me.

"Piss off Cassidy" she said not as loud this time getting nervous. There were now two against one. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, your outfit is distracting me. Where'd you get them? Your mothers grave? She probably purposely drove into that tree to save herself the embarrassment of having to introduce you as her daughter. I know I would" Cassidy hissed.

I could see the pain and tears growing in Ally's eyes. Her face fumed and showed pure anger. A loud slap noise echoed through the entire cafeteria as Ally's hand slapped across Cassidy's face. Cassidy screeched resting her cheek in her palm as Ally just turned her heel and left.

**LATER ON**

I went into the music room to clear my head. That Ally girl really got on my nerves, but what Cassidy said to her was probably crossing the line by bringing in her mother's death. Oh well.

I closed the door and sat on the Baby Black piano bench. Just as I was about to fiddle with the keys I noticed a brown, leather songbook sitting on top of the piano. Curiously I picked it up and opened it. These looked like songs. There were piano notes on the lines pages and lyrics on the blank. These were really good. Picking one I started playing it.

(Mirrors by Justin Timberlake - can't be bothered to put in all the lyrics)

"Well, well, well. I came back here to find the old lyrics to the musical but instead I find yet another surprise. Austin Moon, I never thought you had the music inside you" Miss Divine came inside the music room. How long had she been standing there.

"Um thanks, I've always loved music and songs but I don't really have time for it I guess" I shrugged.

"I have another student writing songs for the musical but I see faith in both of you. You'd work well together I bet, so what do you say? Want to write the songs for this years musical?" she offered me.

Hmm, that would be pretty cool, and I heard about the music program being cut. If they have good songs in their musical for the competition you win a big cheque that would save the program. I know I didn't write these songs but I could learn from this other person.

"Count me in" I shook her hand. "Fantastic, I'll email you the details. 5pm today you and your partner will meet here and meet. Chao" she waved her hand. This is sick!


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV -

After lunch's drama I locked myself away in my dorm room. I heard Miss Devine assigning me a songwriting partner for the musical. I'm quitting if it's Cassidy. Slut. Every year when I try out for something, she tries out as well and always gets it, making me look pathetic. So if now she's writing the songs for the musical I wouldn't be surprised if she took all the credit for the work we _both _put in. I'm not risking it.

So I'm supposed to meet this person at 5pm and we can brainstorm different types of songs. This years musical is an original; Love Hurts. Obviously about love. Basically Justin and Mackenzie are best friends, but Justin finds out about everyone bullying Mackenzie or whatever. Thankfully being bullied myself I've written songs about that (_Simple Plan Welcome to my life, Kelly Clarkson Stronger, Simple Plan Welcome To My Life, Linkin Park Numb_) ... yep, several songs. I guess with all the experience I've had it was easy to write my feelings down on paper whenever I had a bad day. Then again, I also have love songs. One of my favourites that I wrote was _Can't Fight The Moonlight_ (LeAnne Rhymes)

Austin's POV -

It was 10-to-5 and I thought I'd get there early. Waiting bored I was just texting on my phone when the door creeped open. I opened the door expecting to see my songwriting partner, but it was Cassidy? Cassidy can't write for shit, I thought Miss Devine said my partner was... good. Well then again, I can't write songs to save my life either and was only caught singing some mystery songwriter's songs, not mine. I'm really interested to know who wrote these.

I took another read of them earlier on, there was a few personal notes to help with lyrics, they were mainly depressing but still a killer song. Quite inspiring actually, made me... care. Nope, don't care.

"Cassidy? What are you doing here?" I asked her with a curious face a little scared to what her answer might be.

"Is it getting hot in here? Or is it just you?" that has to be the most cheesiest pick up line ever...

She zipped her jacket down and pulled it off revealing a very small black lace crop top. The mini skirt screamed 'sex' enough but seriously? A crop top? Yep, I can see it; single mother raising kids that all have different fathers that knocked her up from being a stripper and part time pole dancer.

As hot as it was, it was really slutty. She strutted over to me and ran her hands under my shirt over my toned abs. I shuttered at the touch of her long fingernails and then she did it; she kissed me full on, on the mouth. As long as things didn't go far I'm happy to kiss her. I rejected her earlier, and that was embarrassing to her, then later with that Ally chic. Even though she went a bit far at least she stepped in before I lost over that pathetic argument.

10 minutes later I lied under her flat on my back on the top of the Baby Black piano shirtless. It didn't feel like 10 minutes, but being a guy I wasn't one to reject something minor like making out with my girlfriend. Sex was going a little far since we'd only been dating for like 2 weeks. I needed a break over the summer but we've been on and off before. It's only a matter of time before we do it again and just repeat the cycle.

The door opened and Cassidy and my head flipped around to see Ally in the door way. Cassidy and I screamed, she jumped off me and I just rolled off the piano in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ally screamed out covering her eyes looking like she was gagging. Cassidy glared at her while she put her jacket back on. She gave her a dirty look while passing Ally on her way out.

I pulled my shirt on and grunted, way to go Ally. "What are you doing here?" I barked at her.

"ME!? Better question is, what are you doing under her? I was right, you're just a sex crazed man-whore who makes out with their girlfriend on a piano where I have to work" she yelled.

"It's not a crime to make out with your girlfriend, though you wouldn't know. You've never had a boyfriend to try it!" I bit on my bottom lip hard.

"What makes you think that?! Just because you don't know me you just assume I've never had a boyfriend, I'm freaking 17, of course I have!"

We fought like this for at least 10 minutes before it hit me... Why would Ally be here? There were only two explanations;

1) She's a crazy stalker who loves me

2) She's the person I was supposed to meet with at 5

I checked my watch... 5pm...

"I'm sorry, do you have somewhere do be? Another girl to bang? Who's your 5 o'clock appointment? You'd better hurry, I'm supposed to be meeting with someone" she hissed. And there's my answer... she's my songwriting partner.

We paused for a minute and her eyes grew wide staring at me "YOU'RE MY SONGWRITING PARTNER!?" she shrieked.

"Merry Christmas" I rolled my eyes sitting on the bench and scrunching my hair into my fists frustrated. "Since when were you a songwriter?" I sat back up.

"I always write songs, but you wouldn't know that, you're too busy doing some slut"

"Will you stop with the man-whore jokes already?"

She rolled her eyes huffing out a "fine"

"So you're saying, I'm stuck with you for the term writing songs with you for the musical at the end of the year...?" she raised her eyebrows. I nodded as we both groaned. "You know, I never expected you, Austin Freaking Moon, to have any creativity like songwriting" she shook her head.

"Well I do so tough luck princess" I know I was lying but this could be quite interesting working with her. I wonder which one of us will snap first. Probably her, having an older sister was great fun to annoy and she was never one to lose her temper at someone. So if I could make my sister crack, Ally shouldn't be a problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Trish's POV -

Ally thought right about this Austin dude; Sex crazed, man whore... maybe not the bleached blonde part though, I think that hair is natural, I know this because I'm a fashion critic and can tell when anything's fake whether it's shoes, bags, hair, boobs and even faces.

That's why I know over the summer Kira got a boob job, what a fake. She claims she's just _grown _but there's no way in hell they're natural, the chic resembles Nicki Minaj.

"Did you hear about Austin and Ally's fight in the caf at lunch today?" Kira asked unpacking her suitcase into her drawers in our dorm. "What a cat fight, then Cassidy got involved and brought up her mum" she put on a sad face like she felt sorry for Ally. But we all did. Cassidy's been on Ally's back ever since seventh grade. Believe it or not, Cassidy was friends with Kira, Ally and I... mainly Ally though coz of how popular she was.

Flashback:

_"Guess what! Jason asked me out on a date!" she squealed running into the booth of the ice-cream shop the three of us were in. We all congratulated her since she's always had the biggest crush on him. "Where are you going on your date?" Ally asked curiously sipping her milkshake. "That musical diner outside Sonic Boom, where you work" Cassidy had the happiest grin on her face. _

_"I can't wait to hear how it goes, make sure you text me when you get home" Ally nudged her. "I bags picking her outfit, Kira you do the makeup and Ally you do the hair" I snapped my fingers as we all hurried to Cassidy's house to get her ready for her date with Jason. _

_Jason was very mysterious, like you couldn't work him out. In my opinion. Cassidy always said it was because he was too busy day-dreaming about her. She was so up herself and it annoyed the shit out of me. But I loved her (then) anyway. _

_We all slept over at Ally's house while Cassidy was on her date. It was around 11pm when Cassidy texted Ally. _

**You SLUT! Jason only asked me out to be closer to you! I saw on his lock-screen a picture of you and him kissing with a love heart around it! Don't try to hide it Jason told me everything. I know your dirty little secret; how you both secretly dated so I "wouldn't get hurt" until you called it off. I'm never trusting you again!**

_Ally got slapped in the face by Cassidy and they both got into the biggest cat fight you'd ever seen. All I know is that they both have at least 2-3 scars from it. _

Ever since Cassidy rose up and planted Ally down lower and lower after that. She got the guys, the look, best clothes, she got it all to tower over Ally. Kira and I stuck by her side sinking down with her. But we didn't care. "She won't come out of bed, it's been 3 days" Kira sighed as we both looked at Ally's bed on the other side of the room next to the window bench sleeping. Sometimes she slept for so long I wondered if she was dead.

Austin's POV -

It's been 3 days, Ally won't meet up with me. I'll never pull off writing a song, let alone an entire musical. I was walking through the girls dorms trying to find Ally's room. I know guys aren't supposed to be in the girls dorms but this was serious. I saw Trish and stopped her "where's Ally? She won't meet up with me to work on the songs" I asked her with a WTF look.

"Didn't you hear?" she looked at me as if I was an idiot. "Cassidy did something unforgivable to Ally, it's crushed her and now she won't leave her room" and with that she just walked off. I stopped at Ally's door and knocked. It opened and Kira opened it, she just looked at me with a huff stepping aside. "We've tried everything, you may as well try get her to move" she left the room leaving me inside. I saw Ally curled up under the red sheets.

I sat at the end of the bed pulling the top down. Ally was a mess. She gave me one look sitting up on her bed and cuddling her knees. "What do _you _want? Came to rub it in?" she sniffed taking another tissue to add to her pile. "Actually, I don't even know what Cassidy did. But I came to help you out of bed. It's been 3 days, Trish told me that you haven't even been out to eat, c'mon, you must be hungry" I groaned.

"I know you're not here because of that... you're here coz of the songwriting" she raised her eyebrows. "Yea..." I mumbled. "Look, I can't write a song for shit, the teacher just thinks I can write one because I was playing something, I thought if I did it, I could learn to write one" I shrugged.

Ally's POV -

I could easily tell when someone was lying to me. I have a brother, Dallas, who lied to me before he left home. He said he was going to come back... but he didn't. I was heart broken. I looked up to my big brother, he taught me to tie my shoes, my alphabet, how to multiply and divide by year 2 and how to use matches. I found out a few days ago that Dallas being gone had something to do with Cassidy, that's why I haven't left my room.

I could never tell anybody because it's pretty much illegal but Cassidy is using it against both him and I.

"Fine..." I stood up from my head going to the bathroom to clean myself up.

* * *

**IK IT'S SHORT BUT I'M A LITTLE BUSY SO ENJOY !**


	5. Chapter 5

Cassidy's POV -

Ally is going _down. _I don't care if people are starting to feel sorry for her, they won't when they find out her dirty little secret. But I'm going to make them wait, it'd look to planned if I shared it now.

Besides, I have my own fish to fry. Tonight's Mark's party, which are always the best; alcohole, guys, music, dancing, the works of your usual out-of-control party. And I planned on taking that drastic step to reach the top... I'm going to sleep with Austin. Obviously since he rejected me previously, this time it won't be _Austin _rejecting me... because he won't be rejecting at all if his drink has been spiked. Mwahahahaha **( Sorry, I just had too )**

****PARTY****

Ally's POV -

This party was huge... and I mean _huge. _I could barely get to the kitchen with all the people in the way. Trish picked my outfit tonight; it was a _tight _black dress that hugged my curves, it had one thin strap on my left shoulder and sat fittingly around my boobs. Problem is... it's REALLY short. I kept on tugging it down but when I do it sits too low on my boobs so I have to deal with it and hope no one notices.

I just bounced to the music booming through the speakers. I promised myself not to drink anything but when I saw Austin come through the doors Cassidy immediately pounced on him. I sipped from my 5th, maybe 6th, beer and glanced over at Cassidy who was handing Austin yet, another beer. What's he doing? Breaking the record?

An hour later and I was far from buzzed, I could tell everyone else was too... except Cassidy, strange, she's usually the first to get drunk at parties. Ignoring it I just continued to dance like a spaz. But as usual, my dancing leads to someone else getting hurt, or me getting hurt.

I tripped on my own foot and felt myself falling back, bracing myself for contact with the floor... it never came. My back was caught by someone's strong hands.

Our eyes made contact and I smiled, well I'll be damned, Jason Ethan's in the flesh. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you really Jason Ethan's?" I smiled happy to see him.

"Yep it's me. This is my brother's party and I heard you go to his school so I hoped you'd be here" he shot me one of his famous, girl-pleasing, flirtatious smirks.

"Well, you found me! So how've things been. I heard you went to that all-boys school after middle school ended, what's it like there?" I asked bringing up a conversation topic. "It's pretty good I guess, our school is really big on sport so I'm quarterback of the football team, I still play basketball but my coach said I should try football out, so yeah" he shrugged.

Jason was the best basketball player in the school, until Austin came along that is, so him moving onto football was unexpected.

"So" I nudged him with a wink "got any _girlfriends" _I teased laughing.

He blushed looking down, "I'm gay actually... it's an all boys school and I met this guy, Simon, and we started hooking up last year, so... yeah" he rubbed the back of his neck. Now THAT was unexpected. The guy was a total chic magnet stud, I haven't seen him for 5 years and now that he's back I find out he's GAY!

Austin's POV -

I remember getting to the party, Cassidy and I making out, she handed me a drink, then another and I lost track of how many I'd had. My mind was foggy but I partied through it, I'm _beyond _drunk right now. Cassidy was in the middle of grinding her ass on me dancing when she stopped staring at someone through the crowd. Immediately she stormed over with her devil horns sprouting out of her head.

I followed and Cassidy stopped when she got to Ally and... Jason? Did he transfer here or something? I haven't seen him in ages! Good to see an old friend I guess, but Cassidy didn't seem too happy at all.

"What the fuck? Jason what are you doing here with _her_?" Cassidy gave Ally a dirty look. She looked down at her feet begging for something but I could barely hear or think at this rate.

"Cassidy calm down, I was just talking to her" he put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey bro, how's it going?" I fist bumped him slurring my words. Ally narrowed her eyebrows at me "are you drunk?" her jaw hung low.

"Maaaayyybeee" I laughed for no reason. Yep. I'm definitely drunk. But I was only drinking Cola...?

"Never mind that!" Cassidy yelled changing the subject furious as to why Jason was here. Am I missing something?

"Cassidy stop- " Ally tried to stop her before she was cut off

"Shut up you slut! I know what's going on! You thought you'd get back at me by bringing Jason here to flirt with him in front of me! Well it's not going to work you dirty ho" Cassidy slapped Ally across the face, we all gasped. "That's for taking him the first time" she spat turning her heel and walking away.

"Am I missing something?" I asked myself. Jason escorted Ally to the kitchen to get an ice-pack for her red face. What the hell is going on?

Ally's POV -

"Tsssss" I hissed when the ice made contact with my stinging face. "You don't have to help me you know, Cassidy's already pissed off as she is" I sighed sitting on the kitchen bench.

"So is Austin this weeks boyfriend or what?" he joked making me laugh. "No, they're an on-and-off couple, but they maybe last a few months before a breakup. They end up kissing and getting back together before the cycle starts again" I explained.

"I knew it" he mumbled. "Knew what?" I asked getting curious

"He's her boy-toy. Uses him for popularity, sex, whatever then dumps his ass when he rejects the idea"

THAT BITCH! "I feel bad, she wouldn't have slapped you if she knew I was gay" he apologised

"Well I tried to tell her so it's not your fault. It's her own" I gave him an assuring smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV -

Morning came and I was feeling the pain. Urghh, stupid Cassidy! SHE SPIKED MY DRINKS!

All I remember was bits and chunks; Cassidy and I making out, Cassidy giving me drinks, more making out, she got angry at Jason, slapped Ally in the face... I should probably ask about that later... and then Cassidy took my to a room upstairs and was about to have sex with me. Thank god reality hit me then and there before it went any further. Is she taking some sort of pill at the moment to make her horny or something? I need to get things straight with Cassidy, I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH HER!

I was in the cafeteria and saw Ally, she had a red mark on her face still, a cut across her cheek and a purple bruise under her eye. What the fuck happened to her? Thankfully she was last in line so I was right behind her.

"What happened to you?" I asked her as she just hummed reaching for a strawberry yoghurt. She kept trying to hide her face with her long brown curls but I pushed them out of the way when she continued to try keep still. "Shit" I hissed with a sigh when I saw the side of her face.

"I'm taking you to the nurses- " she grabbed my wrist and cut me off

"No, I'm not going" she shook her head rapidly and just went to find a seat. I knew Cassidy hit her in the face, but then she was with me the rest of the night. It better not have been that Jason dude, I still need to find out what happened between them three.

5pm -

So I was writing a song with Ally, it was some pretty sick shit, she's a pretty good songwriter. Miss Diviac came in as we played a few keys on the piano. "That sounded great kids, now, let's hear what you came up with" she took her seat waiting for us to play.

Austin - **bold**

Ally - _italics_

**Ask for money, and get advise**

**Ask for advise, you get money twice**

**It's from the dirty but that chico nice**

**Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life**

_One day when my light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh) _

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

**Mr Worldwide**

**Christina Aguilera **

**Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica**

_I just wanna feel this moment _

[Beat Break]

_Feel this moment_

**Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo**

**Long ways from the hard ways**

**Filled with "So"'s and "Oh, yeah's" **

**Dade county always. 305 all day**

**Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can party**

**She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups**

**I got her hooked, coz she seen me in a suit with a red tie**

**tied up**

**meet and greet, nice to meet ya'**

**But Time is money**

**Only difference is I own it,**

**Now let's stop and enjoy this moment**

_One day while my light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

[Beak Break]

_Come on, feel this moment..._

**I see the future but live for the moment**

**Make sense, don't it? Ha**

**Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean**

**brilliance**

**This street is what schoot em**

**Amd made em slicker, too slicker with the ruler**

**I've lost a lot, and learned a lot**

**But I'm still undefeated like Shula**

**I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps**

**Baby we can travel the world**

**And I can give you all you can see**

**Time is money**

**Only difference is I own it,**

**Like a stopwatch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, dale**

_One day while my light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_but until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment _

[Beat Break]

_(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment_

_(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment_

Miss Diviac jumped to her feet erupting into claps and smiles with excitement. "FANTASTIC! I loved it! Keep up the good work you two. I want another song done by next week okay? I have to go to musical practise now but you two did great" she left the room with her folder under her arm. Ally and I high-fived each other "YES! We did it!" we had our little moment dancing as a celebration.

Kira's POV -

I leaned my ear against the door of the music room. Austin and Ally's song was _amazing,_ I wish I could write like that. It was silent in there after their fit of laughter. I leaned closer pressing myself onto the wall and the door flew open. Austin and Ally sprang apart and I retrieved myself back to my feet trying not to lose my balance. "Hey um Ally, can I talk to you for a moment, I need a favour" I asked hopefully. "Yeah sure" we went to the corner of the room while Austin just packed his things.

"I heard your song, it was soooooo good! And I was wondering... could you write me a song or two? One for my musical audition and a love song to sing to this um, *cough* guy" I mumbled. Her eyes widened. "A guy huh? Who is he" she crossed her arms with a cheeky grin. "I can't tell you just yet, but could you? I'll give you full credit for the songs, please, please, please!" I begged with my hands together pulling my puppy-dog face.

She rolled her eyes "sure I will" we began walking to her bag, Austin had already left. "So what song were you thinking for your audition, I know a great one for you that I've already written in my song boo- which I don't have anymore" I groaned. "On the bright side, I know the song off-by-heart" Ally shrugged "I guess I'll just have to come up with new inspiration for a love song"

"So what's the song about" I asked sitting next to her on the piano bench. "Music, dance, night clubbing... having a good time" she just summed it up. "Can you teach me the lyrics?" she began writing them down and we went through them. I'm going to nail this audition.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's POV -

Kira's perfect for this song, I can't wait to see her audition! I sat in the theatre near the back so I didn't get mixed up with the students auditioning. OMMMGOSSSHHHH! Kira's going on! EEEEPPP!

"Hi I'm Kira Starr auditioning for the female lead role, Leah Marie, today I'll be singing an original song written by my best friend, Ally Dawson. This is Please Don't Stop the Music" she introduced herself and began singing into the microphone with glowing blue lights beaming onto the stage around her.

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favourite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_possible candidate, yeah_

_Who knew_

_that you'd be moving up in here looking like you do_

_You're making staying over here, impossible_

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_we're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_[Chorus]_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on Rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I wana take you away_

_let's escae into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't __stop the_

_please don't stop the music. _

_Baby are you ready coz it's getting close_

_don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

_What goes on between us no-one has to know_

_This is a private show_

_Do you know what you started?  
_

_I just came here to party_

_but now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_your hands around my waist_

_just let the music play_

_we're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_

_[Chorus]_

_x4_

_Please don't stop the music_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

Everyone clapped for her and I was feeling so proud. When I wrote that I always knew it wasn't a song for _me _to sing and I figured Kira suited it, so I'm happy she got to use it. Kira came down from the stage and hugged me "thank you SO much, I owe you big time for this if I get the part" she panted. "Don't worry you'll get it, you were AMAZING" just as I said that _Cassidy _got onto the stage. And I wasn't the most surprised when she said she wrote an original song too... but then the song itself I expected. (P!nk Slut Like You)

Kira and I couldn't help but hold in our laughter. She really said it all. I'm so thankful I had it on record, coz when someone asks me who Cassidy is, I'll show them that video. "Top that bitches" Cassidy came down the stage snapping her fingers at us and just strutting right past. I mumbled "that's what he said" Kira just laughed really loud making everyone look at her and I. We just ignored it getting out quickly to go to lunch.

Trish was taking some extra science lessons to get her D to a B at the most, which means giving up her lunches. So it was just Kira and I. Perfect.

"So... you gonna tell me who this guy is" I swallowed the mac'n'cheese. YUMMY!

She choked on hers when I brought it up. "Um..." she dabbed her mouth the napkin. Posh Princess I always called her whenever she was acting girly and polite. "I dunno, you'll probably freak out if I tell you his _name. _I met him at the sign up clip-board. He and I clashed heads and laughed about it. He's cute, great singer and actor, we're both auditioning for the lead roles in the musical and he asked for my number" she began to blush.

I scooted myself closer getting interested in where this was going. Kira continued "I've been texting him all this week at night time, we have funny conversations and talk about the most random stuff, but I like him and he said he liked me" she grinned wildly. I jumped around a bit gripping onto the table so I didn't jump onto the table screaming it out.

"So that's why I need that song, if I sing that in music class on Friday when I get to do my solo I'll wink at him and let him know it's for him. He told me he likes a perfect romance scene, so I'm gonna give him one"

That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard. Getting to my feet I began to walk away "where are you going?" Kira asked me confused. "To write that song, inspiration overload!" I started to run.

Jogging through the hallways one of the classroom doors opened and I crashed right into Austin. We both fell to the ground with me on top of him. He groaned under me and I hissed. "Ahh, are you okay?" I scrunched up my nose clutching my elbow and getting to me feet while holding out a hand. He takes it getting up.

"Yeah I'm fine, but that elbow didn't sound too good" I looked at the red mark on my elbow, that's gotta do some damage. "Where you heading?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Music room, I'm helping Kira with her new song" I pointed to the music room a few doors down. He raised his eyebrows with concern

"Actually" he protested "you don't want to go in there..." but it was too late I was already going inside. At the piano was Cassidy. I stopped dead in my tracks, shit. "Ally Dawson in the flesh?" she barked. This isn't going to end well.

"Sorry, I was, j-just um-" she cut me off

"Just what? Helping Kira get the part that _I'm _getting?" that stung. Kira was amazing and she didn't deserve to lose this part over Cassidy. Besides, I saw her audition... not pleasant. "Listen here slut, you back off. Austin's _mine _and so's the spotlight. You're going to stop working with Austin so things go back to normal. Or else, the whole school will find out about you and your brother's ugly secret. I have Dallas on speed-dile for the occasion so he know's too"

She wouldn't. DARE. Nobody can know what happened 5 years ago with the three of us. It was mainly my brother and I but Cassidy was with us at the time and knows everything. Though she was my friend at the time so now she just uses it against me. What do I do? "Fine, you win" I hung my head down to my feet. She walked right past me and when the door closed I just let myself fall to the ground. I curled up into a ball and cried. I wanted to scream and shout but I didn't have it in me.

Why? Why me?


	8. Chapter 8

Austin's POV -

It was midnight, I was just walking through the school because I couldn't sleep. I went past the music room and smiled at myself going in. But my smile dropped when I saw Ally on the floor with blood all over her arms and hands. I rushed to her side and she was unconscious. I cupped her face trying to wake her up but she wasn't budging. My hands were getting blood all over them but I studied what had happened. There was broken glass in her hand she had clearly used on herself. And I'm not surprised, the room was trashed and the window had shuttered.

Her skin was cold against my warm hands when I held up her arms. They had deep cuts in them. Why would she do this? I could only assume it was her who did it. She was the last person in here after Cassidy left.

I sat her up so her back was against me and pulled out my phone calling an ambulance. Within 5 minutes I heard the sirens pulling up in front of the school and the red lights beaming from the outside of the building. Several teachers came outside in their robes finding out what's going on as the paramedics pulled Ally onto the gurney and taking her inside the van. I had to go as well for interviewing.

"So you found her just after midnight in the music room unconscious in a puddle of her own blood?" the doctor went over what I had told him. I nodded with Miss Diviac beside me.

"And you say she was _holding _the glass in her hands?" his eyebrows rose up. "Yes, it was a piece from the broken window" I explained. I waited outside the room where they were finishing up Ally's stitches. Another doctor came up "she's awake" he left the door open for me.

Ally sat up in her bed and her head swung over in my direction. "Thanks for saving me... doctor says if you had have found me any later I'd be dead by then" she mumbled.

"No problem, I was just worried what had happened" I shoved my hands in my pocket

It was clearly awkward... "If you mind me asking, what _did _happen?" I added on.

She flinched when I asked this like she was expecting it, letting out a sigh she stared out the window "you don't know me Austin, my life is shit and I don't want it. So much is going on right now and I'm desperate to find a way out. I guess I just broke down and started breaking things"

"So you solve your problems by cutting yourself?" I raised my eyebrows

"You don't understand what it's like to be in that dark place! People don't understand why I do it because they've never had their lives getting to a point where it's _that _bad!" she was clearly angry.

"You're right, I don't know what it's like to get to that dark place, but it's clear you're so eager to kill yourself. Why don't you just go home and leave so you don't have to deal with whatever's going on?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S EVERYWHERE I GO! AT SCHOOL, AT HOME, IT'S EVERYWHERE! I can't get away from my pain because no matter where I go, there's something to remind me of it. I don't _just _suffer at school you know, I've got problems at home too" she snapped.

"THEN GET HELP!" I reasoned

"BUT I CAN'T! I CAN'T GET HELP BECAUSE THEY'LL FIND OUT WHAT I DID!" she instantly covered her mouth. My eyes widened, that must be what Cassidy'y holding against her.

"Is it bad?". She sighed "yes, that's why I can't get help, because of what I did" her voice quietened. Thank god the door was closed when we were yelling. "Look Austin, I don't know if I can do this anymore, I can't write songs with you. It's all just too hard, you're with Cassidy and she's danger to me... you already know what she did to me"

I remember the bruises she had on her face, what did Ally do that was so bad to make Cassidy want to hurt her? I'm going to find out though.

Ally's POV -

My arms have been stitched back up and I'm on pain medication so I can't feel anything. My whole life is a pain. I'm a criminal.

There I said it... A criminal. I was born and raised in Canada with my brother and my dad, he was a police officer. When I was 7 my dad was found dead at a crime scene. He found a major clue to a murder mystery and the murderer got to him before he said anything. So Dallas and I grew up alone. He's much older than me and we're only half-siblings. My mum had an affair with some guy and had me, dad never knew. My mum ran away with that guy and left me with Dallas and my... I don't even know what to call him.

Cassidy was my best friend and my brother took her and I into the woods so we could skate on the ice that my brother had found. On our drive there we had the music turned up loud and we were singing along to it. Dallas wasn't paying attention to the road and got us into an accident. We were all fine, but the man we hit wasn't... he was dead with a snapped neck.

I knew we'd get into trouble for it, Dallas wasn't even old enough to drive with a fake license and ID. We knew the man who died too; Rodger Fanning. He was out next door neighbour. They hated us and we hated him. No doubt their family would press charges and send Dallas to jail and me back where I belonged... the Canada Mental Hospital.

I was mentally depressed form my mother leaving me and dangerously ill, I strangled my own pet bird to hear that satisfying screech. My parents found out the devil I was becoming and sent me to a rehabilitation facility. I had been sent letters from Dallas with the news of mum leaving and my father's death (well Dallas' dad's death, he wasn't my father I eventually found out). I had spent 2 months there, sitting every single day in that bare room with no windows and a tightly sealed door. Dallas came and helped me escape.

I met Cassidy a while after that and she never knew... no one does.

The three of us dragged the dead body through the snow and made a hole in the ice to put him in. His body sunk down to the very bottom. It wouldn't be long until ice would seal the hole and close it all up tightly. Cassidy swore to never tell anybody, but now she just uses it against me to get both Dallas and I into trouble.

When the police started asking questions about the murdered neighbour to Dallas (I always had to hide in the basement since I'm a missing person) Dallas told me to run away. Cassidy was moving to Miami and that was where I was going too. At only 7 years old I crossed the boarder without being caught and made it all the way to miami on foot. I never saw Dallas again and Cassidy thought I moved here and was staying with my grandmother.

I've been able to pull off a normal life besides Cassidy threatening me.


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's POV -

I got out of the hospital a week later, they had to keep me under supervision to make sure I wouldn't try anything. What sucks is now I have to see a shrink twice a week at 5. I purposely arranged that time since I've quit working on the musical with songs. Miss Diviac was devastated when i told her but understood when I told her "after what's happened I can't find my musical inspiration to write a good song... sorry" but now Austin quit too coz he can't write a song for shit.

My advise to him would be to find inspiration and use it to your advantage; what to you feel, write it down, and make sure the next line reflects that (and rhymes)

I got into a songwriting mood while waiting for my second appointment with my new Shrink Dr. Bennett.

**[Vs 1]**

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**and no one understands you**

**Do you ever wanna' runaway?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio on turned up so loud**

**that no one hears you screaming**

**[Pre Chorus]**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**when nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like **

**to be like me**

**[Chorus]**

**To be hurt**

**to feel lost**

**to be left out in the dark**

**to be kicked, when you're down**

**to feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**welcome to my life**

**[Vs 2]**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**Are you desperate to find something more?  
**

**Before your life is over**

**Are stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**

**while deep inside you're bleeding**

**[Pre Chorus]**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**when nothing feel alright**

**no you don't know what it's like**

**to be like me**

**[Chorus]**

**To be hurt **

**to feel lost**

**to be left out in the dark**

**to be kicked, when you're down**

**to feel like you've been pushed around**

**to be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**no you don't know what it's like**

**welcome to my life**

**[Vs 3]**

**No one ever lied straight to your face**

**No one ever stabbed you in the back**

**you might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be pkay**

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**

**Never had to work it was always there**

**you don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**[Chorus]**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked, when you're down**

**to feel like you've been pushed around**

**to be on the edge of breaking down**

**and no one's there to save you**

**no you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**

**To be hurt **

**to feel lost**

**to be left out in the dark**

**to be kicked, when you're down**

**to feel like you've been pushed around**

**to be on the edge of breaking down**

**and no one's there to save you**

**no you don't know what it's like **

**welcome to my life**

**welcome to my life**

**welcome to my life**

I miss my song book, I'm stuck writing in a stupid note pad now that it's gone. I will kill whoever took it. Dr Bennett was standing on the door frame "what'cha writing in there kiddo?" she asked flipping her short red hair that sat on her shoulders.

"Nothing..." I mumbled

"Ally, if you want to get better you have to be honest with me" she sat down giving me a serious face

"Just a song about how I feel" I shrugged opening up my book again to the page where I had just written it

"Do you mind sharing this song with me?"

What's the harm? I faced the piano and just played some notes before singing the words. Dr Bennett lied back paying close attention to my lyrics. When I finished singing she smiled

"That was an excellent song Ally, it shows what you're feeling perfectly and I'm quite touched by it" her voice had a calming and trusting tone in it. She paused "as you know, next weekend is the black and white ball... how would you feel about performing that song?"

I thought of the idea of me performing that song on stage, they would all boo me off the stage before I started singing. Knowing them all, they'll just think I'm singing the song so they feel pitty for me. I rejected the idea but she had a point... it's a masquerade ball... no one would know who I was. It's perfect really.

I went back to my dorm room and Kira and Trish seemed to be talking about something important. "What's going on?" I asked and dropped my handbag onto the ground. Trish sighed when Kira suggested that she told her.

"Ally, you might want to sit down" I could tell this was bad.

"Is it true you're missing from the Canada Mental Hospital?" Trish sighed finally getting it out. My face just dropped

"How-how do you know that?" I mumbled. They seemed shocked when I said this, because I didn't deny it.

"All we know is that you're not who you said you were... police showed up here looking for you and they told us everything. Your real name is Marie Allyson Dawson, you went to that hospital when you were 7 and escaped. You changed your identity and jumped the boarder. Why didn't you just tell us?" Kira asked. She didn't sound mad, she was just a little hurt I lied to them.

"Look, I have a problem with trusting people with my secret, only one person knows I went to that place because they helped me escape. I knew they were looking for me so I left and changed my name. If anyone knew they'd turn me in and I'd be sent back. I can't go back there" I let a tear fall.

How did the police find me? Even Cassidy doesn't know my real identity, only Dallas does and he'd never turn me in. Plus, all I know from him is that he's ran away from Canada too and lives in London, so if he turned me in, he'd be caught too. So it couldn't be either of them.

"It's fine Ally, you're our friend and we'd never do that... if we weren't your friends would we have put the police on a different course? We told them you ran away 2 nights ago, Miss Diviac and the faculty are all in on it, because they know you don't belong at a hospital" this made me smile.

"So only you and the faculty know about this?" they both nodded. "The teachers said they wouldn't say anything because they know you aren't a troubled demon child" Kira joked and we laughed. "Just know that this doesn't change anything, you're still Ally Dawson to us"

"Thank you, you're probably the best friends I've ever had" we all group hugged.

"Soooooo... GUESS WHO'S MAKING YOUR DRESSES FOR THE BALL? ME!" Trish squealed.

"Seriously?" Kira and I had giant smiled raising our eyebrows.

"I've already made mine and Kira's and I'm finishing off Ally's this week, they're amazing and I can't wait to see you in them for next weekend!"

"That reminds me, my shrink suggested I perform my newest song at the ball because no one will no who I am" I smiled taking out my notebook (god I miss my songbook) and showing them my lyrics. "I'm singing too, but I'm only doing that love song you made for me, thank you so much by the way" Kira hugged me.

"No problem, anything to help a friend"

"Oh and by the way, I think after the song I'm going to tell you both who it's for" Kira smirked blushing. Okay now I'm really excited to go!


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's POV -

I stood in front of the mirror in my underwear with my hair and makeup done. I'm just waiting on Trish, she's just tweeking my dress a little before she gives it to me. I can't wait to see it.

Trish used one of my old cocktail dresses (short, black and strapless) and added some matching black material to make it long and more formal. some draped over one shoulder leaving the other bare and it clipped on my opposite hip. It was open at the front but you could still see the original black dress under that reached mid-thigh. Problem was with the dress was that it looked to plain and you could see where the long material was held together at my hip. So she added this big silver flower clip over it and it looked fantastic.

I had silver heels with a criss-cross pattern down the top of my foot. Kira made all the masks, mine was black with sequins along the outside and a feathery edge all the way around. I could barely recognise myself, and that was a good thing.

**(A/N: This is Ally's dress ** cheap-formal-long-prom-dresses-under-50-dollars **)**

Trish and Kira's dress' were white and I had the black one. I stood at the front while walking through the bead curtain at the entrance of the ball. All eyes were on us and I felt nervous. Remember, no one knows who you are. I took a deep breath going a table with a red table cloth and poured some punch for myself.

The DJ was on fire, I knew he was one of the students because 1) he looked young and seemed familiar 2) I had heard that being played in the music room. **  
**

"I'm on!" Kira got excited putting down her punch and going up the stage. Her dress was strapless and tight all the way down to her knees where it frilled out fading into a dark grey (Basically a white mermaid dress). Her hair was curled over her shoulder and her mask was white with a black curl pattern around the eyes. She looked so gorgeous.

"Ahem, hi I'm going to be singing you a song tonight" I had already told her not to say that I wrote it otherwise they'd know who she was, which isn't supposed to happen.

(I need your Love by Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding)

Everyone clapped at the end of the song, she was so fantastic. She stepped off the stage and Trish and I went to go hug her "that was beautiful Kira, you did amazing" Trish complimented. "Thank you so much for the song" suddenly the guy from the DJ booth came up to us and Kira immediately blushed. I looked over to see who was taking over the DJ booth, I knew that blonde hair anywhere.

"Wanna dance" he asked taking her hand. "Sure" he dragged her onto the dance floor. Kira turned her head pointing her finger at him mouthing _that's him! _Aww! True love. "I'm gonna go back stage and get ready okay?" I yelled to Trish over the loud music, she nodded and I went around the side of the stage where I couldn't be seen going in. I saw Austin holding one side of the headphones to his ear controlling the DJ booth. Right now he was playing _I can be the one _by Avicii.

I hummed my song going over my lyrics while the band behind me tuned their instruments. Someone tapped my shoulder behind me. It was the DJ (austin) he had on a plain black mask, crisp white shirt, black vest, black skinny jeans and vans. I still knew it was him though. "Oh hey, what track are you for your performance?" he kept his eyes locked on the list. "Number 2 and 3" I mumbled hoping he wouldn't recognise my voice.

"Okay thanks" he walked back to the DJ booth, I sighed, thank god he didn't notice.

I entered the stage and sang my song from the heart. I panted as I came to the last few words and everyone cheered and clapped. "Thank's guys, here's another original song for you, hope you like it"

_[Vs 1]_

_We, we don't have to worry bout nothing_

_Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something _

_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_

_Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

_[Pre Chorus]_

_When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_[Chorus]_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_[Vs 2] _

_We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right right now_

_and what we see, is everybody's on the the floo acting crazy_

_getting loco til' the lights out_

_Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up_

_And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now_

_[Pre Chorus] _

_[Chorus] _

_When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard_

_strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_burn, burn, burn, burn_

_[Vs 3]_

_we can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't out it out, out, out_

_(x 3)_

_[Pre Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Pre Chorus'_

_And we gonna let it burn_

Everyone cheered and clapped screaming louder. "Thanks everyone, enjoy the rest of your night" I went backstage. Austin came up to me with a smile "that was _amazing, _who are you?" he panted, clearly he was in a hurry to get to me. I saw Cassidy in the corner of my eye and immediately just went speechless. "I-um... I have to go" and then I bolted out of the dance. I stopped at the corner and saw Austin trying to catch up to me. I went up the stairs as fast as I could and lost him when I got into my room. That was close.

Austin's POV -

She owns the songbook! I know that because her song "burn" was already in that songbook. Her voice was like an angel and so obviously I had to follow her. She left the dance in a hurry and I went after her. She went to the girls dorm and I didn't hesitate to go up there. But when I turned the corner it was a dead end and the mystery girl was gone, disappearing into one of the many rooms. I sighed climbing back down the stairs to the dance.

I saw Elliot and he was kissing the top of a girls hand. "Hey dude, did you see that girl that performed? She just disappeared" I shrugged scanning the room. "I dunno dude, I gotta go dance with Kira" Elliot went to the snack table getting punch with his new girlfriend, Kira.


	11. Chapter 11

Austin's POV -

"Hey babe, I didn't see you at the black and white ball last night" Cassidy looped her arms loosely around my neck planting a wet kiss on my mouth. I smiled "it's a masquerade ball, you weren't supposed to know" I pointed out.

"C'mon you've been so distracted lately, when was the last time you were away from that Ally girl and with your friends and girlfriend?" Cassidy whined. "Look Cassidy I kind of need Ally to help write these songs for the musical, we have to write 15 songs and we only have 2 weeks left. She's been avoiding me and this musical is doomed if I don't get her back" If I can't get Ally back to write these songs I've got nothing. Only a songbook that still has a mystery identity.

Last night I met the person who owns the book, but never got a name or a peek at what she looked like _under _the mask. It's hopeless. The music program is doomed if we can't finish these songs. I saw Ally in the corner of my eye and chased after her. Cassidy groaned as I called out for Ally.

Ally glanced at me and started hurrying off into an empty hall. I tried to catch up to her but she kept going faster. "Ally wait up! Ally!" I turned a corner and saw a door closed. It was for Staff Only and had a staircase leading up to the roof of the school where they grew fruits, vegetables and herbs for Home Economics and the cafeteria. I sighed and went up anyway. Ally sat there with her legs hanging off the edge of the roof. I thought she was going to jump when really she was just sitting.

"What do you want Austin? I told you, I can't write those songs" she huffed swinging her legs back over. "Fine but just hear me out. I can't write a song to save my life and if we don't have those songs done in 2 weeks the music program is gone... no more music lessons, choir, musicals or band. I know music is clearly important to you and it means a lot to me as well, just think about it" if she wasn't going to budge I was willing to get down on my knees and beg.

"I would Austin, I really would but... I just can't okay, I don't know what your problem is!" she just rolled her eyes. "MY problem? What the hell have I done?" I yelled offended. "You're being nice to me and it's not helping either of us!"

"How is being nice to you bad for the both of us!?" is she freaking nuts? Last time I checked here on earth being nice is a good thing. "You don't understand!" we kept constantly yelling back and fourth arguing about it.

"Oh I'm sorry for being a good person and being NICE to you!"

"You don't get it do you?! I can't fucking work with you because you're dating Cassidy? Are you _that _thick?! She threatened to stop working with you because I'm too much of a distraction and getting in her way! Why do I have to _explain _this to you?" after she said that I was speechless. Cassidy did this?

"Why would she do that?" she rolled her eyes scoffing. "Of course, the boyfriend is blind to what's really going on"

"Tell me this Austin, do you _really _want to date Cassidy? What does it mean dating her?" she got closer with a serious face. "What sort of a question is that? Of course I want to date Cassidy, she's great" what the fuck is she talking about? "You're clueless you know that. What does it mean dating her?" she repeated.

What did it mean? What's so great about Cassidy that I'm dating her for? She's popular but I'm already popular, she's hot but it's all fake (the chic has face boobs) and... I don't know why I'm dating Cassidy. "That's what I thought. Austin she's using you, she's only dating you so she can be popular and get into your pants. I've been her friend most of my life, that's how I know"

"Since when were you and Cassidy friends" her face dropped as if to say oops-did-I-say-that? She sighed "a long time ago but it's not important" she mumbled and changed the subject.

"I'll deal with Cassidy, just please, come back to the musical and help me write the songs?" I begged pouting my lips. She fought back a smile but failed miserably "sure"

Ally's POV -

The next day was awesome! Austin and I used one of my songs and Miss Diviac was happy to have me back on board the musical. I was stoked when Kira got the lead role, she deserved it.

I waited in the music room to meet Kira so she could run lines with me. "Sorry I'm late, my math teacher kept the entire class in! Urghh, god she's a bitch" Kira shook her head while setting her satchel down beside herself. She took out a stack of clean sheets stapled together and one for herself. It looked very professional.

"So I got this off my co-star today so I could practise with you, his part is already highlighted in green thankfully. How about we work on one scene at a time?" she flipped to the first scene.

"Isn't your partner... he's not a co-star, this isn't a movie... the guy you danced with at the ball? You didn't get to tell me who he was" I pointed out. "Well you left the ball so I couldn't tell you" Oh right... I forgot about that. "Promise you won't freak out?" she took in a deep breath.

I leaned in closer nodding my head violently. "His name is Elliot Miller" my jaw dropped. Elliot Miller? That's Austin's best friend (well one of them, his other is Dez Fisher... who i happen to know Trish likes) small world.

I instantly grinned and jumped around "aww! THIS IS SO EXCITING! AHH!" I pounced. She stood up and held me down to my seat "calm down Ally!" we both laughed.

We ran through the script, it was pretty good! The play was about two people who meet over the summer and end up going to the same school. The two go through ups and downs through their senior year but end it as an official couple.

I have SO much inspiration now! SOMEONE GIMME A PEN!

"So, have the teachers asked you about the whole missing person thing?" Kira asked quietly feeling nervous about bringing it up. "Only Miss Diviac, she said that my secret is safe with the whole staff and they know that I don't belong there" I'm so glad I can rely on them.

We stood up from our seats after what felt like hours of rehearsing and into the busy hallways to dinner. Kira was texting on her phone not paying attention to things so she had no idea when a hand covered my mouth and pulled me into the Janitors Closet.

I kept squirming and trying to get out of the persons hold on me when something heavy hit me hard on the head. I felt light-headed as my legs gave in and let me fall to the ground. My vision was blurry but I saw the door open, a pair of heels walk out carefully and close the door. Then it was all black.

**A/N: Who do you think it is? I'll give you a hint... it's NOT Cassidy. Hmm, tricky, tricky. **


	12. Chapter 12

Cassidy's POV -

Where on earth is Austin? I need to talk to him about Ally! I can't believe she would join the musical again when she KNOWS I can tell everyone her secret. I'll never forget back when I was 10 driving in the car with Ally and her older brother Dallas. I was fine but the man we hit had died. After we hid the body under the ice I swore not to tell anyone. Well I lost that bitches trust back in 7th grade!

Austin seemed interested in that girl who sang at the black and white ball. Even though I said I didn't see him, I did. Why would he be fascinated in her?! She's not even as good a singer as I am. Bitch thinks she's top shit or something. I had on a black and white striped mini skirt, a strapless mid-drift top that made my boobs look bigger and white flats since my feet are killing me from wearing heels all day yesterday.

I saw Austin down the hall go into the music room so I followed him. He's probably meeting up with Ally again, if she's there then I can't make a scene in front of Austin, other wise he'd flip. Austin's too soft for my liking but he's popular and hot so I'm dating him anyway. He hated Ally at the start of the year when their lunches spilt on each other but now it's like you can't even separate them!

I peeked my head through the small opening of the door. Austin sat on the piano and took out a brown leather book that seemed so familiar... that's Ally's songbook. I've known the girl since we were little girls dressing up as princesses and enjoying tea parties, her wrecked mother gave her that book for her birthday when we were 10. He began singing the song that mystery girl sang at the black and white ball. Wait a minute, if that song is written in Ally's book, it must have been Ally singing at the ball! URGH! She has to get everything!

I made the door creak and Austin's head swung around. I immediately moved back behind the wall as Austin came up to the door checking who was there. He smiled when he saw Elliot and Dez across the hall and went up to them. I sneakily crept inside and snatched the songbook off the piano and got out before Austin noticed I was even in there. Casually I strutted off with the songbook in my handbag.

When I got to my dorm room I sat on my bed and opened it. There were entries in there from back when we were 10, including the accident. It was all gossip until I came across a very interesting entry...

_Dear Diary, _

_Cassidy hates me now! I feel so bad but it's her own loss. But I'm really worried, she's the only other person who knows about the accident, what if she tells someone now that we aren't friends. If she told anybody they'd call the police and both Dallas and I would be plastered on the front of every newspaper, magazine and TV channel. Dallas will be sent to jail and me... they'll figure out who I really am and send me back to the madhouse. I've gotten away with is this long after I escaped but they'll eventually find me. But I can't let that happen, I can't go back there! So what if I strangled my own bird! Doesn't mean I'm a psycho killer! But they'll think I am if they find out about my dead and missing neighbour. They'll probably jump to conclusion and say that Dallas and I killed him when it was just an accident! _

_~ Ally _

I can't believe what I'm reading... Ally's mad! And I don't mean your average anger-management, she went to a madhouse! Holy crap this is huge! I continued reading and found out more; she escaped with the help of her brother and changed her last name since she found out her dad wasn't really her real dad and then she met me when we were 10. Hmm... if anyone were to find out about this Ally would be gone for sure, and I'll have Austin all to myself without her distracting him.

Austin's POV -

I went back into the music room and grabbed my bag before catching back up with Elliot and Dez to dinner. I sat in the cafeteria laughing with them both. Turns out Elliot has a huge crush on Ally's friend Kira. I wonder where Cassidy is? She's usually sitting on my lap sucking off my face at this time, but she's not even in the cafeteria.

"Hey Austin, have you seen Ally, I can't find her anywhere?" Kira came up to me. She tried to hide a blush in front of Elliot since this was a serious matter. "I don't actually, wasn't she with you working on lines?" I put my sprite bottle down.

"She was, then we started heading here for dinner. She was right behind me until she was just gone, I've been looking for her for the past 30 minutes" I could tell she was worried. Trish jogged up with a sad expression "I checked the Library, music room, our dorm and even the roof, I can't find her anywhere" This was getting pretty serious.

"We'll help you look for her" Dez and Elliot stood up following the girls out of the Cafeteria with me tagging behind them.

It's been an hour and still no sign of her, it's almost 9pm and most people are in their dorms talking and stuff since the hallways are all dark and empty. We all had our torches split up across the school, we even notified the staff we couldn't find her. I walked along the empty hallway checking every classroom. Nothing. Where could she be?

I came to the Janitors closet and opened it. Sprawled on the floor was Ally's body and I immediately dropped to her side. What happened? There's dried up blood on the side of her head and a massive bruise there too. I rested her head on my lap while calling Elliot on my phone since Dez won't answer. Figures, he always leaves his phone in our dorm for dinner.

"I found her, she's in the Janitors Closet unconscious, the one near our science class, notify the others and get here quickly" I hung up and helped drag Ally out.

Kira, Trish, Dez, Elliot and Mrs Diviac all came sprinting down the hallway and crowded us. "What happened?" I was asked numerous of times. "I dunno, I opened the closet and she was on the floor unconscious like this. We need to get her to the hospital" Elliot and Dez helped lift her up. Just as I was about to leave something caught my eye inside the closet. There was a brick on the floor with a splatter of Ally's blood. This was no accident... someone's done this too her.

I squatted down and picked up the broken brick and took it with me as evidence.

Suddenly Trish and Ally stopped before we even got off the school grounds "stop, we can't take Ally to the hospital" Trish gave Miss Diviac a reasoning eye. She seemed confused at first then nodded "you're right, come on we'll just have to go to the nurses office, they'll know what to do" we turned around.

Why aren't they taking her to the hospital? She's got a serious wound on her head that was purposely done! WTF?

While Kira, Trish and Miss Diviac sat inside the nurses office with the nurse attending to Ally's wound the three of us waited outside really confused. "I don't get it, something serious has happened but we're not going to the hospital" Dez shook his head. "Plus, she said they can't take her there... something's definitely up and by the looks of the brick used to hit Ally someone wanted her like that. It's just not adding up, why wouldn't Ally be able to go to the hospital?" I stared at the brick left in a plastic bag on the desk not 20ft away from me.

I will find out what's going on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, there will be a bit of switching POV's in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

Ally's POV -

I woke up in the nurses office and a wave of pain rushed over my skull. I winced, hissing at the feeling. Kira and Trish instantly ran inside noticing I was up.

"ALLY! Oh my god you scared me!" both of them hugged me tightly. "We've been staying here for 4 days straight waiting for you to wake up, Austin found you in the closet a few nights ago and we took you here" Trish explained.

"Austin found me?" I knotted my eyebrows together.

"Yeah, him, Dez, Elliot, Kira and I all spread out until late at night looking for you when Austin did. You were unconscious and we found the brick that was used to bash your head in. There were no fingerprints found, only the DNA of your blood" Trish pointed to the evidence sealed inside the plastic bag.

"We didn't take you to the hospital because we knew they'd look into your records, but Austin, Dez and Elliot are getting curious about it" Kira mumbled quietly. "Thanks, and I guess we'll just have to be more careful and think of something to throw them off" I attempted to get up.

"C'mon we'll take you to our dorm so you can rest" Trish and Kira hooked my arms over their necks as they helped me up the stairs towards our dorms.

? POV -

Great, she's awake. I watched from a distance as Trish and Kira helped Ally up to their dorm. I guess I'll have to go to plan B then. It's always best to dispose of the evidence. I'm clever like that. Why do you think there were no fingerprints on the brick? Rubber gloves. Duh. I headed up to the dorms on level 4 and left my heels out the front of Cassidy's dorm for her to find. They were the same heels I wore when I hit Ally in the head and I was aware she could have seen them.

I cuddled my school books and casually went to class. I will destroy you Ally Dawson, I know _all _your dirty little secrets.

Austin's POV -

I saw Kira and Trish leave their dorm, shouldn't they be with Ally in the nurses office? "Hey guys, where's Ally?" I asked standing at the bottom of the steps. "She's awake but we put her to sleep, she needs some rest" Kira sighed.

"What's up?" I asked noticing her sad expression. "Nothing it's just... why would someone want to hurt Ally like that? Whoever they are, they don't want anyone to know it was them since there were no fingerprints" Kira shook her head while biting her bottom lip.

"We'll figure it out don't worry, and once we do, they'll be gone for good and won't be able to hurt anybody" I assured her. I saw Cassidy at the end of the hallway packing her books and went up to her.

"Hey Cassidy, what's up?" I smiled popping the 'p'

"Nothing much, I'm in a good mood today coz look! I got free heels! I dunno, I just found them there sitting at the door of my dorm room! I'm too happy to care about you and Ally spending time together again" she said with a grin. Just had to bring it up didn't she?

"It's nothing Cassidy, we just write songs for the musical. If we don't then there's no music program. Think of it as; Ally and I are helping you, with no music program you can't get any parts in the musicals or share your talent with the world" her face brightened up.

"I guess... but I still know what she's up to. She's trying to take you away from me, like all my other boyfriends" she suddenly snapped slamming her locker shut. Someone's grumpy.

"Do you know what she did to me Austin? Jason from the party last week, Ally went out with him when she KNEW that I had a crush on him. Then she tried to make everything better with lame excuses when I knew she didn't care" wow, she's kidding right? I shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it Cass. Hey, speaking of Ally, did you hear what happened to her?" I leaned on my locker.

"Nope, and I really don't care unless she was hit by a train or something" she rolled her eyes with a scoff. Does she have any soul at all? Well I can't exactly say that to her face, she's my girlfriend.

"Someone bashed her head with a brick... I found her unconscious in the Janitors Closet" I said in a serious tone

"Well whoever did it, tell them to call me so I can give them a medal" Cassidy walked off to go talk to her friends. Nope, no heart or emotion at all.

Ally's POV - **(Sorry about switching POV's) **

I lied asleep in my bed when I heard my door creek open. My head moved in the direction to see Cassidy inside my dorm.

"Cassidy? What are you doing here?" I sat up rubbing my eyes. Am I dreaming? I must have been hit in the head harder than I thought!

"I heard about your 'accident' so I came to check by" she said with an evil smirk. I am definitely seeing things...

"Um thanks..." I really don't know what to say, I'm speechless.

She rolled her eyes and pressed her hands down on the edge of my bed with anger "listen here Dorkson, Austin is mine, I'm giving you one last chance to back off. I know your dirty little secret, little-miss-madhouse. I know about you strangling your bird and your brother Dallas helping you escape from the mental hospital!" she held up my diary/songbook by her perfectly french-tipped fingers.

"Don't think I won't tell anybody. Nobody wants you here, why do you think your mother left you? Think about it, if I tell everyone your secret, you'll be sent back and be doing us all a huge favour by leaving" she spat evilly. She dropped my songbook carelessly to the floor and I raced to pick it up as she strutted out the room.

My eyes made contact with the heels she was wearing... I know those heels. It was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. SHE WAS THE ONE WHO HIT ME WITH THE BRICK! Why else would she besides wanting to hurt me? She hoped that if I was found, I'd be sent to the hospital where they'd trace down my profile. She's really out to get me.

I sat on the ground hugging my songbook in my arms as my mascara ran down my cheeks with a heavy flow.

Austin's POV -

I went up to Ally's dorm to go see how she's feeling. Though, when I opened the door I saw her on the ground balling her eyes out cradling something precious in her arms. I rushed over to her with a calming hush "shhh, Ally what's wrong?" I held my hands loosely over her shoulders. She continued to sob.

My hand reached to what she held... it's that songbook. I thought I lost it. How'd she get it though? Then it hit me, that songbook has been Ally's the entire time.

"Is this yours?" I asked in a low voice. She nodded and wiped under eyes.

"Cassidy stole it and she read it, now she'll never leave me alone" she let her face fall onto her pillow afraid to show her face.

I squatted down beside her bed and turned her face so it was in line with mine. "Look, whatever this is about, Cassidy can't do anything about it. I won't let her" my thumb wiped her smeared makeup. I think I made it worse but oh well.

"No, Austin you can't break up with her!" she frantically pulled me back before I left the room to deal with Cassidy.

"I can't stand her anymore, she won't let whatever this is go and frankly, I don't like sluts who mess with my friends" saying 'friends' didn't roll out as nicely as I thought it would. We're definitely friends, but why doesn't it feel right?

"She's only doing this to make me suffer and so you stay away from me so she has you to herself. If you let her go it'll be a nightmare for both of us" she sniffled.

"Not if I can help it"

I quickly got out of the dorm room and saw Cassidy at the end of the hall. She was wearing an extra small skirt and a thong? Seriously? *Cough* whore!

"CASSIDY!" I clenched my fest and banged it hard on the locker next to her. She flinched and everyone was looking at us.

"Hey babe" she said cheerfully with a seductive grin. Newsflash, not gonna work "babe"

"We're over! You keep messing with Ally and I've had enough. Don't you have _any _forgiveness in you at all?" I was mad as hell. Ally was so depressed she stopped talking to me all week. And just when it got better, Cassidy goes ahead and wrecks it again! I can't stand the thought of being with someone who doesn't accept who I'm friends with.

"She's a nerd, not your friend. She isn't one of us baby. What happened to hating her? You seemed to be pretty eager at the start of the year to make her life hell" she was fighting back a scream.

"I got to know her! Something you can't do. Believe it or not, she's a way better person than you'll ever be! I liked you in the 7th grade because you were nice and innocent. But then some shit went down with Ally and you were never the same. I thought I could find that light inside you when you asked me out, but clearly it's burnt out" I shook my head at her and walked away.

And cue scream in three... two... one

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Austin MOON! I HATE YOU!" she screamed from behind me. I've had enough of that bitch.


	14. Chapter 14

Cassidy's POV -

He can't break up with me! We haven't even had sex yet! THEN _I _break up with him. Ally has ruined EVERYTHING!

I walked outside to the side of the school and furiously kicked down trash bins screaming. A dark figure came from behind the dumpster. "Sure, coz kicking trash bins and screaming will solve all your problems, unlike me when I'm the one actually doing something about it" my head faced her. I've seen this girl around school this year but didn't bother talking to her.

She approached me "I know what it's like to hate Ally Dawson, what do ya' say? Help me get rid of her for good, once Ally's gone, you can have your chance for Austin or another guy to shag, and I get my revenge. Do we have a deal?" she outstretched her hand. I was so angry right now so I shook it "count me in" I smiled devilishly.

"Excellent" she laughed evilly under her breath. "So, what's your name?" I asked. "Tilly Thompson" she answered letting go of my hand.

Tilly's POV -

Perfect, I have Kira on my side. Now for the plan. "So how do we get rid of her?" Kira had an evil smile on her face.

"I'll explain the details another time, right now I have to get back to class" I disappeared behind the dumpsters again.

Ally Dawson and her brother killed my father, and as my mother says; a life for a life - a death for a death. And that's exactly what I planned on doing. My father died, so will she!

Kira's POV -

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Elliot, my boyfriend! Eeek! OMMGERSH he's so cute! We were smiling and laughing when we saw Cassidy come in and walk right past us without a care in the world. Not to ask, where's Austin, or make comments about us to make us feel lower of ourselves (not that it works).

"That was weird" Elliot let out a breath he had been holding as Cassidy went past us leaving only the sounds of her heels against the tiles.

"Definitely weird... Oh look there's Austin now" my head looked over his shoulder and Austin was heading over towards us.

"Hey guys, I broke up with Cassidy" he sighed sitting down beside Elliot who almost choked on his food.

"You broke up with her? That's makes it even weirder"

"Am I missing something?" Austin raised his eyebrows.

"Cassidy came right past us without saying a thing or looking at us, usually she always asks where you are. But now that you've broken up I'm sure she'd be on her knees begging to tell her where you are so she can get you back" I shook my head. Austin laughed then started blushing with the slightest smirk when he saw Ally.

Elliot and I exchanged looks, are-you-seeing-what-I'm-seeing? Definitely.

"Hey Alls, you alright? Your eyes are a bit red" I pouted my lips gathering she had been crying.

"No, I got moisturiser in my eyes and tried washing it out, it just stung a bit" she shrugged, oh. Austin stayed silent picking at his tray of food. Hmm, todays options were mushroom soup, chicken soup, tomato soup and I have no idea what the other soup was, it just looked like a lump of brown mud with chunks of meat unknown to man. I have a feeling the bathrooms will be overloading with vomit today...

I looked down into my soup and saw a long grey hair then glanced at the cafeteria lady serving the food. That is seriously disgusting...

"Hey babe, you not eating?" Elliot rubbed my back.

"I _want _to eat. But I want to eat something that doesn't have cook-lady's hair in it" I scrunched up my nose staring at that one strand of hair. Ally, Austin and Elliot pushed their trays forward losing their appetites as well. "On second thought, I'm not hungry" Ally gulped standing up with the rest of us.

"Have you guys seen Trish?" I asked pushing in the plastic chair as we left the crowded cafeteria.

"Nope, no sign of Dez either" Austin stopped in the middle of the hallway thinking to when he last saw Dez.

The four of us went outside and our heads circled around, no sign of them anywhere. There were jocks outside throwing around a ball and some cheerleaders sitting on the stands in the most seductive way possible.

"*cough* sluts!" I fake coughed and Ally laughed with me because she was thinking the same thing.

"*cough* whores!" we both giggled like psychos.

Elliot hugged me from behind "you're none of those things babe, you're perfect and I love you for that" he kissed my cheek after the sweet comment. Ally awe'd going red, she's a sucker for romance.

"Dez isn't answering, it just goes to voicemail. Weird, he always picks up his phone" Austin shrugged looking down at the iPhone.

"That's because he never leaves his phone in our dorm. It's always _with _him. Something's up" Austin and Elliot shook their heads.

"Trish isn't answering either" Ally lowered her phone from her ear with a sigh.

Where could they be? First Ally, now it's Dez and Trish.

"The janitors closet!" I scurried back and the others followed with worried expressions as we bolted to go help them.

"There it is!" Austin sped ahead of me, what do you expect? He's a really fast runner and I'm wearing wedges.

We stopped at the Janitors closet where we found Ally and opened it. What? This doesn't make sense? They're not there...

"Wait a minute, Austin, what was Dez's last class?" Ally looked him sharply in the eyes.

"Gym, why?" he shrugged and a massive grin appeared on Ally's face.

"I know where they are" and off she ran to the gym locker rooms. When we got to the girls locker rooms and opened it Austin and Elliot just stood there.

"C'mon!" I tugged on Elliot's hand.

"We're not going in there!" Austin panicked as we both dragged them inside.

"Just as I suspected..." Ally stretched out her arms to stop us walking any further. We heard silent moans and kissing not too far from us. You mean? They were? Oh god...


	15. Chapter 15

Ally's POV -

I sat on my bed in awkward silence with Kira and Trish. Yesterday was the last time we spoke at all since the whole Trish and Dez thing. It's cute but Trish is a little embarrassed.

I blew bubbles with my gum which kept making popping noises whenever I blew it too big. It was so quiet in the room, my gum inflating and popping was all you could hear.

"Hey girls!" we heard calling from out the window. Finally! We all crowded at our window and Austin, Elliot and Dez were standing their smiling like a bunch of goof balls in the boys dorms.

"The faculty are all going to the Principals birthday tonight in town and Matt is throwing another party, you in?" Austin gave a devious smirk. I dunno, remember what happened last time? Oh well, screw her, I'm going!

"We're totally in, meet us outside our dorm?" I shrugged calling across to the next building.

"Yep, the party starts at 5, but we all have to be back at our dorms by 11 before the faculty get back" Elliot nodded.

"Sweet!"

This is going to be AWESOME!

* * *

I finished getting changed and brushed the last bit of makeup onto my cheeks. I looked great but I feel like I'm over doing it...? I sighed and decided I'll wear it anyway.

I had on a white cocktail dress. It was strapless and tightened at my waist before flowing out down to mid-thigh. There was a thin white sash that went over one shoulder so I had at least some support to hold my dress up and very light brown wedges/boots that laced up to my ankle. It looked a little slutty but it showed off my figure _quite _nicely. At least I'm wearing more than what Cassidy does everyday.

I kept my head down casually coming out of the bathroom while screwing the lid of my lipgloss back on. Kira was putting in her other earring and stopped with her mouth hanging open.

"Whoa Ally! Who let the slut out of the slut house?" Trish cooed at me.

"Who you trying to impress eh?" Kira joined in teasing me.

"You guys can talk, you've got on cocktail dresses too y'know?" I rolled my eyes. The door knocked and I straightened myself up before opening it. Austin had his elbow leaning on the door with Elliot and Dez behind him. He grinned looking at me.

"You guys ready to go?" he whispered.

We nodded and hurried out of the hallway and to Matt's dorm.

The party was buzzing with glowing lights around the room, music booming from the stereo and lots of solo cups on the benches filled with what looks like plain coke, when really it's spiked. Won't let that happen will we?

Cassidy's POV -

I was at the party and saw Ally dancing with Austin and her little, weird friends. I rolled my eyes while getting a text from Tilly. **Plan is all set - _blocked number._**

I knew it was Tilly though. Smirking I stood up and headed over to where Ally was. While she was dancing I pretended to bump into her. "Oh my god I'm so- oh it's you" I rolled my eyes. She didn't notice but I slipped some pills into her drink. Not ones to kill the poor thing, but enough to make her unaware of what's happening.

I replied to Tilly.

**She's been drugged, any minute now**

I smiled to myself from a distance with each sip Ally took from her cup. Every now and then she'd lose her balance and almost fall over, watching her suffer brought joy to me. The door flew open and I smirked to see Dallas, Ally's older brother, actually turn up. He pushed through the crowd to find Ally and I stood up at my cue to dial the police and approach the two.

"Well Dallas, long time no see, what brings you to the party" I held back a suspicious laugh smiling up at Dallas. All of Ally's friends were looking at us confused and Trish and Kira's jaws dropped.

"Ally we need to go, now" Dallas kept tugging on Ally's hand.

She giggled and fought back, slurring out "Noooo! I want to stay Dallas" her head swayed to the music.

Austin spoke up "who's this?"

"Nobody important" Dallas groaned at them begging for Ally to leave with him.

The door broke open and armed police scattered around everywhere. The music stopped and everyone stayed silent. His eyes made contact with Ally and Dallas and approached them.

"You two are coming with us, you're under arrest" the fat one with a deep voice held a gun up to Dallas with his arms up. Ally looked as if she had no idea what was going on and just laughed at herself. "You guys are olooold" she snorted at them.

"Whoa, whoa officer! What's going on, they haven't done anything-" Austin tried to stop the police when Trish interrupted

"Austin, stop" Trish sighed.

Dez, Elliot and Austin looked at her confused as to why she was stopping him.

"They're the police, you can't do anything. I'm sure they'll be fine" she covered her tracks. I crossed my arms over my chest, I can tell by the tone in her voice that Trish and Kira know what's going on. I saw Tilly in the corner of my eye who remained low in the crowd, she nodded at me.

"Why don't you just tell them huh? Tell them why Ally and her brother are being arrested" all eyes were on us.

"Trish, what is she talking about?" Dez looked at Trish dead in the eyes, remaining clueless.

"Back off Cassidy!" Kira spat. "You don't want to do this"

I smirked "watch me" then I cleared my throat. The entire crowd was on me and I saw the pleading looks in Trish and Kira's eyes while screaming for me to stop.

"You wanna know why! I know you're all thinking it!" I screamed out to them. The police had already escorted Dallas and Ally out of the building and into the police car and I could see it driving away out the window.

"She's a nut and a Canadian terrorist that ran away from the Mental Hospital and her brother killed a man with his car!" the room erupted into gasps and mumbles. Trish was looking murderous now that it was too late. Tilly stood at the back on the staircase with an evil smirk. Our work was done. After sending the police a picture of Dallas and Ally at the party and reporting them, we finally had our revenge.

Austin sat back on the chair behind him, burying his face into his hands. He'll never be talking to Ally again by the looks of it, and come running right back to me saying that I was right.

* * *

**BAM! What did you guys think? Any ideas on how the story could turn? **


	16. Chapter 16

Ally's POV -

I sat in the corner of the cement room, sitting in my own jail cell and feeling alone. They were interviewing Dallas in court at the moment and all I could think about was what was going to happen to him. I can't believe he risked coming to Miami to save me from being exposed to our secret, only to fall into a trap that's gotten us both here.

You don't think I know who it is? Of course it was Cassidy. And after I was arrested I doubt she'd decided to keep it a secret any longer. So I guess it's out. Everyone at school knows. The faculty was called and brought back to school while students were being interviewed. Miss Diviac was devastated along with the rest of the staff.

An officer in uniform approached my cell and came in without saying anything. He picked me up by my arms and dragged me into a dark room, locking it behind me. My head scanned the room. It was lit in the centre by a single light and the only window was next to the door where the detectives sat listening in on the conversation.

A tall figure stood in the corner and slowly took steps into the light. Austin. I should have known.

I burst out in tears and ran into his arms, letting them out into his chest. Austin stroked my hair and rubbed my back supportingly hushing me.

"Ally" he whispered

"Austin" I cried his name.

"They just finished Dallas' trial... he's been found guilty and spending 15 years prison in one of the Canadian jails" he hushed me knowing I wasn't going to take it well.

I stepped back and wiped my tears away.

"So, everyone knows now I'm guessing?" I said weakly. Austin just looked down at the ground nodding. This was clearly awkward.

"Ally why didn't you tell me?" he had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Because you'd react the same way anyone else would have reacted. We're completely different Austin, you're popular, I'm not. Doesn't mean you're on my side" it was hard for me to admit, but deep down I knew it.

I'm not one of him, I'm not popular. Only Cassidy knew my secret about the murder and at first she decided to keep it, but as soon as we both ranked differently on the social ladder, she just wouldn't leave me alone.

"I'm your friend Ally, you can trust me"

"I'm a _freak _Austin. I spent most of my life living in a white padded room with pills being forced down my throat. Staff there talked and looked at me there like I was a possessed demon child or something. If that got out in the school they'd all look at me the same way they did" I had thought about it before and it scared me half to death.

"You're not a freak Ally, don't let anyone think that you are" he held onto my shoulders protectively.

I looked at him with a heat-broken expression before a tear fell down my cheeks "you know before we were friends you called me a freak" I looked down.

Austin though back to when we first met in the cafeteria and spilt our food onto each other. It wasn't so pleasant and he called me a freak **( I'm not sure if he did, but just roll with it ) **

"Ally, look at me" Austin placed a finger under my chin to raise my face.

"I'm sorry for when that happened, but once I had gotten to know you, I thought you were amazing. And all those people out there need to know the real you too, so they can see that you're not a freak" his thumb brushed on my cheek.

"Cassidy and Tilly were behind all of this" he continued "they texted Dallas to make sure he'd be there at the right moment to get you for when the cops turned up. The police found Cassidy's phone and all the messages in it" he gave a warm smile. I knew it, Tilly Thompson, the daughter of the man we hit... I knew I had seen her before when I saw her in the hallways of our school.

I sighed remembering something that was going to break his heart.

We were in a hugging moment and this was just going to break our little moment, but he has to know.

"Austin... you know they're sending me back and the end of the week" I sighed. He tensed up and looked at me in disbelief and hurt.

"The-they're what?" he panted, tears threatening his eyes. "Ally you can't go back"

"Austin I have no choice, I-I don't want to leave you but this is where my life goes down, I'm going back"

We were so close and our foreheads were only a centimetre off. I could smell the mint of Austin's breath as we were both leaning in.

The door opened and two guards escorted Austin out of the room, clearly our 10 minutes had gone. That was quick...

Another two came in and took me out, walking us in different directions. They had quite a grip on my arms and I tried to fight it off. Austin was calling my name. And when I looked back he was getting loose of their hold on him. I pulled my arm from their hands and we both ran into each others directions with the guards chasing us.

"ALLY!"

"AUSTIN!" we called out to each other.

Our bodies clashed and my arms swung around his neck and his latched onto my waist. Ou lips connected in a passionate and savouring kiss. We moved in perfect sync, never wanting the moment to end. But being in a jail it had to. The guards pulled us off each other and I took a glance back at Austin. He smirked at me blushing and I smiled back.

I've been wanting to do that for a while. When I got back into my cell I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. I was moving back to Canada to be put back into the nuthouse, but on the other hand I just _kissed _Austin Moon. Not just a peck kiss, a full on passionate one. I wanted to savour the feeling while it still lingered at my mouth.

* * *

**Friday **

Kira and Trish came to visit early morning before I was going to leave for Canada. I hugged them both, smelling Trish's signature perfume.

"We brought you something you might like to take with you" Kira pulled my songbook out from behind my back. I smiled at it, all my memories, songs and thoughts were in there. I flipped the pages, letting them blow a small breeze onto my face. I know my book will be the only breeze I'll ever get since I'll be spending most of my time in a small room with white padding floors and walls and no windows.

In the middle of my book at my last entry was a photo of Kira, Trish, Dez, Elliot and _Austin. _Recently taken obviously since he was making a love heart with his fingers. I blushed staring at it.

"And Austin wanted to give you this" Trish held up a gold locket. It had an A engraved on it, on the inside was a photo of Austin and the inside of the lid, carved in perfectly cursive writing was; _never forget. _I held it at my chest before Kira helped put it on me.

"Hurry it up in there, the van is here" the guard grumbled at the door.

"I love you guys so much, I'll never forget you" I hugged them one last time with tears in my eyes. I let go as the guards escorted me outside into the back of a white van, locking it securely.

I'll never forget them, especially Austin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ally's POV - **

I sat alone in this white room. It had no windows and everything on the inside was padded white. Not to mention the arm sling they put me in that tied around the back. My hair was greasy and messy and my eyes had bags under them. One week here and I was already a mess.

I had already been tested on several times with very painful equipment and I take about 5 different pills a day. I couldn't handle it. I always sat alone in my small room that was all too familiar and think back to how much worse it was when I was a little girl. The arm sling was always after I had gotten an electric shot so I didn't spaz out and do anything dangerous.

When I'm not in the arm sling-thing I would write in my songbook/journal and stare at the picture of my friends while holding the locket Austin gave me. I was hurting bad with the loss of my friends.

It got dark and lonely at night and I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. It became hard for me to walk at times with all the pills giving me hallucinations and delusions.

I sat in the darkness hugging my knees for warmth, voices from my memories running through my head in a whispering echo. I swear, when I'm here the pills are only making things worse. My hand slid into the pocket of my white pants. All the patients wore these creepy white clothes and the doctors all were maturely in black with white lab coats.

I had slipped the room keys from one of the staff that was escorting me back to my room after therapy. They chimed together on the charm and I stared at them while holding my locket and thinking of Austin. I wanted an escape from here, I wanted to go back to Austin and let him hold me in his arms. It was so painful to be away from him and stuck in this evil place that held me captive.

My feet oh-so-slowly glided along the cold cement in the halls. I took in a deep breath when I had made it to the end, all I needed to do now was get downstairs and out of here. Yet it seemed so hard.

I could feel the nightly breeze coming from the window on the wall and I took it in, missing that refreshing feeling. It cooled the skin on my face but I didn't mind. Back in my room the cold and stale breezes I forcefully made weren't as earthly as the natural wind.

I could see the exit and it almost became hard for me to breathe, my heart was racing and I began to sweat. I felt so weak and helpless I could barely move my legs. My feet picked up dust on it's soul but I was ecstatic to feel the dirt between my toes again.

My hand gripped onto the cold metal handle and I pulled back. The breeze blew my hair back out of my face and I was frightened by sirens going off and red lights flashing in the hallways to alert the staff. I could barely even walk, it was pointless to try escape. My knees gave in and I fell to my side, curled up on the ground.

The doctors surrounded me and carried me into a pitch black room. I sat on a wooden chair with my arms crossed over my chest with a long sleeved jacket all tied up at my back. It feels like a horror movie coming to life, only problem is, I'm the victim.

"Wh-what are you doing to me?" I breathed out in a hesitated whisper as they stuck a needle into the side of my arm. My eyes became heavier and forcefully shut together, making my head hang down weakly.

* * *

"Wakey-wakey" I heard a familiar voice giggle into my ear. Their fingers brushed my hair behind my ear. I desperately hoped it was all a dream and my mum was waking me up back at home safely. Even if that was when I was only 5, I just wanted this crazy nightmare to end.

But it only grew.

My eyes fluttered open and my vision started off blurry before adjusting to the person before me... Cassidy. She had an evil smirk on her face bending over in front of me. "C-Cassidy" I mumbled gaining feeling back into my body. Those drugs are really powerful.

"In the flesh. Miss me?" she let out an evil cackle.

"What are you doing here? You've won already, came to just rub it in my face and take Austin back for yourself so I can die that much more. When will you just leave me alone, my life is as pathetic as it is" a tear trickled down my face in fear.

She clapped steadily "well done Dawson, you're great at guessing. That's _exactly _what I came to do" she sighed happily. "Hm, let me see how this has all gone down. I knew about the murder thing already and though you tried to hide your other secret I found it out anyway. Though I used these against you, you still refused to listen to me and hung out with Austin, and look where it's gotten you. You're unloved and unwanted, here is where you belong. You'll think me some day when you realise it was a good thing I sent you back here"

"We didn't _murder _anybody. It was a car accident!" more tears fell. I look bad enough as it is, now I have tear stains on my dried up cheeks.

"It may have been an accident but you chose to hide the body in a frozen pond, under the ice. I was your friend at the time and chose to keep this a secret because I was too young to understand anything. But after what happened between you and Jason I couldn't trust you anymore. So there I was thinking, I trusted you and you hurt me, so now I'm returning the favour. You took the guy I was in love with and rubbed it in! So I took it all and pushed you down without a fight"

She spat with a poisonous hiss at me.

"Look Cassidy, I'm sorry about Jason. I liked him at the time too but I knew how much you liked him. So when Jason took me out I felt so bad I broke up with him, but it was too late. I lost your friendship and I still wish to this day I would have said no to Jason in the first place. Both of us would be living our fairytale lives we had made up as kids today if I hadn't have screwed it up. And I'm truly sorry I hurt you"

"Fairytales don't exist" now even Cassidy was crying. All those painful memories of her catching Jason and I on a date when I knew she liked him. I would take it all back and re-do it if I could. "You're only saying that because your life is all shit and messed up. You wouldn't have taken any of it back, I know you wouldn't" she shook her head and with her heels clicking on the cement floor she left with a slam of the door.

Why couldn't I have just died when I was here the first time. Or just stayed in this hell hole. I wouldn't have met Cassidy, never gotten into that crash, had to lie and screw up a friendship that lead me all the way back here. I could have skipped it all if I had stayed.

"Shh, it's okay" a hushing voice echoed in the corner of the room. I looked around and there wasn't anyone.

"Who's there?" I sniffed wiping my tears. A little girl stood out from the shadow in the corner. She was dressed like me (being a patient obviously) her eyes had bags under them, her blonde hair was a mess and she had bruises on her neck and chest disappearing under her shirt.

She came over to me and untied the long jacket that tied behind me. I stretched out my legs regaining all the feeling in them again. When I took a step I instantly fell to the ground and hissed.

"Stay down, you need to rest" she sat beside me. The girl looked only about 13 or so.

"I'm Avalon" she whispered quietly.

"Ally. How long have you been here?" my voice was weak from crying.

"5 years, I came here when I was 8... I was put in Foster care but my last family caught me talking to the plants in our garden. It happened often and they put me here" I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I was obsessed with death first time I came here, but I escaped and it only lead me back" I was defeated. Nothing could turn my life around. I escaped once, but overtime while I had been gone there was an upgraded security system. Nobody could get out. We were all trapped like prisoners.

She shivered beside me in the cold room and I pulled her closer to me for support. Avalon sat in my lap as I hugged her, letting out tears. "I want to get out of here" she croaked.

"Shhh, it's okay. Everyone does, but we'll find a way. I promise" I stoked her blonde hair. She was only young and must be missing her old life. I've seen other patients here, their depressed and sour expressions, desiring freedom once again. All anybody in this building wanted to do was escape, but I don't blame them.


	18. Chapter 18

Austin's POV -

I haven't been taking all this very well. Ally's been gone for 2 weeks and I've been skipping most of classes to just stay in my room and sleep. If my dreams are better than real life. Don't wake me up.

**Yeah I know it's short ^^**

Ally's POV -

Avalon spent an entire week in that room, its kind of like a detention or a punishment for trying to escape. God the people who run this place are sick for coming up with that. Avalon's room is right next to mine and we usually sit in the patients cafeteria together.

I picked at the sloppy meat in front of me. The plastic tray separated all the foods and I felt as if it was just laughing at me, like I'm special or something.

There were several guards around the perimeter of the cafeteria and a few more casually roaming around the tables in case something went wrong. Just yesterday one of them had a mental break out and managed to stab another one with a _plastic _knife. The guards all tackled him and escorted him into that time out room alone with a gag in his mouth. Avalon told me last time he went in there, he bit half his tongue off.

"It's hard to eat with people watching" Avalon sighed staring down at her mushed up food.

She was only 13 and to her, I was kind of the closest thing she had for support and care since she doesn't have a mother or anybody else here that's safe for her to be around. But I didn't mind. She's a really sweet and innocent girl.

"Yeah" looking around my mind warped back to the schools cafeteria, looking at how the students were separated into different groups, laughing and talking without a care in the world. I wish I was back there. But I'm not, I'm stuck here.

I depressingly hung my head low in defeat and sighed. Avalon rubbed my back "we'll get out of here soon, both of us" I gave her an assuring smile for cheering me up.

"Thanks Av"

Later-

I was in my room alone in the corner. Avalon was at surgery and I kept hearing her threatening and violent screams at the end of the hall. With every single one I flinched and cried. It all stopped and I panted with several possibilities running through my mind. I heard Avalon's door close next door and I calmed down. But then my door opened...

Doctor Marley stood there adjusting his plastic white gloves on his hands "Allyson, time to take your medicine" he smiled at me. The doctor beside him held a tray with small plastic cups filled with multiple types of pills. He took the one with my name on it. There had to have been at least 15 in there in all different shapes and colours.

I almost felt dizzy just looking at him shaking the container, but it's nothing compared to how I feel _after _I take them.

One by one each pill I swallowed down with a gulp of for each. I felt light headed, I couldn't feel anything in my face, I was leaking sweat from the top of my head, my mouth was dry and my face had gone so pale you could see the veins underneath. How on earth are these supposed to help whatever mental issue I was having.

The container had been emptied and by the tenth one I was on my knees on the ground about to pass out.

These people are all sick bastards if they think this is making us better.

Austin's POV -

I was watching the news. Spring break had already came so all the students get 2 weeks off school to go back home. I was missing Ally so much now. It hurt to look at the picture of us that I kept on my phone.

She doesn't deserve to be there!

"Hi, I'm Tracey Ling with an urgent news update. 26 year old Dallas Dawson has escaped from prison in Canada. He was last seen bashing two of the guards escorting him and making a run for freedom. We suspect he is going to the Canadian Mental Hospital to help his 17-year-old younger sister, Ally Dawson, who has recently been found in Miami and taken back for hospitalisation. Allyson is on full lock down at the moment incase Dallas tries to make any contact with her. Say tuned for more later"

My eyes were bulging out of my head. Dallas escaped?! And he's going to rescue Ally?

I instantly shot up and ran to my room, throwing on a pair of jeans and a cleaner shirt.

**Hey guys, meet me at the mall in the old parking lot, urgent - Austin**

I texted Dez, Elliot, Kira and Trish and got into my car.

The old parking lot was exactly how it is, old. Nobody used it after the new one was built closer to the mall. And I didn't need any witnesses after what I plan on doing.

"Austin!" my head whipped around to the calling of Trish's voice. Kira, Elliot and Dez were with her and they approached me at my parked car. "What's going on? We got your text"

"Dallas escaped from prison and he's going to go get Ally from the hospital. They've put her on full lock down" I raised my eyebrows.

"How do you know he's going to get Ally though? Are they following him or something?" Elliot crossed his arms with question.

"That's what they suspect, Dallas was the one who helped Ally escape the first time before running away. So they reckon he'll do it again. They're not following Dallas, they're just protecting Ally"

"So much for protecting, Ally wrote me a letter..." Kira sighed taking the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. We all crowded and read it.

_Dear Kira, _

_I'm pretty sure you'll show this to everyone so I'll just say it all. It's not going very well here, I feel worse with all these pills they're shoving down my throat. The other night I tried to escape and spent a week on lockdown with another girl. Her name is Avalon and she's 13. It can be really dangerous here with some of the violent patients so Avalon was glad she could have someone for safety. We'll find a way out eventually but until then please wait for me. _

_Cassidy came to visit and just rubbed her victory all into my face. _

_You're all amazing and I think about you everyday wishing I could still be with you. You and Trish always just put a smile on my face when I think about how our friendship has grown over the years with everything that's happened. Elliot and Dez, I'm glad I met and became friends with you, although it didn't start out that well I'm happy we got past it. And Austin... I think I'm missing you most. I want to run to you and cry into your arms for your support and listen to you telling me soothing words. When I'm not with you I hold my locket and cry. _

_Until next time - Ally xx _

I was tearing up, and Austin Moon never cries. Except for when they took Ally away. But it still hurts.

Dez put a supporting hand on my shoulder "she'll find a way out soon, and we'll all see her again"

* * *

Dallas' POV -

As soon as I freed myself from that hell hole I ran towards... Miami. I'm not dumb, sure I may have hit a guy with my car and killed him but of course the cops are going to think I'll be going to find Ally.

I really want to but it's too obvious and the cops will be waiting outside for me. But I needed help if I was going to save her.

On my way there in the car I hop-wired I stole some clothes and parked outside a particular house. When the door opened I saw Austin, exactly the person I was looking for. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream but I covered his mouth and hurried him inside.

Still holding his mouth shut I said "don't scream, I'm not here to hurt you. I just need your help to save Ally"

He nodded and I released his hand.

"Dude, aren't you supposed to be in Canada trying to save her now, that's what they're saying all over the news" he wiped his mouth.

"The cops will just be waiting for me to turn up, I need your help" I gave him a hopeful look.

He nodded "I'll do whatever it takes to save her"

"Will Ally's other friends be up to it? The more the better" he lead me upstairs to his room. I looked at his phone and he went through his contact list

"Kira, Trish, Dez and Elliot? Absolutely" he smiled calling Dez knowing they're together.

"Guys, you'll never believe it. I need your help and you need to come to my place as fast as you can" he said in a happy tone obviously glad he was going to save Ally.

"Ally told me a lot about you, you know? I haven't spoken to her since we both ran away, but then when we were arrested at that party a few weeks ago, she told me in our cell that she really liked you and how that Cassidy chick found out" I shook my head.

I met Cassidy when Ally had gotten out of the mental hospital and became friends with her. Our lives were normal after that until that car accident Cassidy was involved in. I should have known she'd tell someone sooner or later, that's why it was safer if I ran away to New York. It's where I was before coming to get Ally in Miami.

"Well, we both cleared that up before she left when we kissed" Austin smirked at the memory.

I remember back in New York I was in the middle of a relationship. But then I had to go rescue Ally which I couldn't explain to her, so she called it off. I think she knows why now, Ally and I are all over the news lately.


	19. Chapter 19

Austin's POV -

We were getting Ally out of that hell. It'll take us a while to get to Canada, especially with Dallas with us. Kira, Trish, Elliot and Dez were all in on it, they want Ally out as much as I do. But she can't come back here to school. That's why we decided; none of us can. If Ally is all over the news and posters along every street with MISSING and her face plastered under it and us four haven't been at school, it'll surely be us. Not to mention we'd be one of the first suspects, besides Dallas.

Elliot's family is rich; even though he only has his step mom, she's _very _wealthy and will do anything for him. He's already called her to inform her on the situation and she's cool with it. Mainly because she escaped from prison a few years ago before marrying Elliot's dad.

Now the question is; how do we get Ally _out _of that place?

Ally's POV -

It was torture. Like I was being electrocuted, actually that's basically what it is. I have no understanding on how this is supposed to make my mental illness better. I DON'T EVEN HAVE A MENTAL ILLNESS, THAT WAS 10 YEARS AGO!

These two metal things were places on the temples of my head giving me a small shock, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet. My entire face was numb with drool seeping from the corner of my mouth while my entire body goes spaz. I bit down on the cloth in my mouth as hard as I could, but I can't even feel my face so I can't do anything.

I slept for 4 days straight, it was that bad. Last time I saw Avalon was right before I was being tested on in the cafeteria, she had warned me about how bad it was. So when I woke up I went straight to see her. She was looking as pale ans weak as I was.

"Ally! Oh my gosh you're okay" she hugged me when I ran up to her. She began crying.

"I wish you would have been here sooner. They all attacked me" she sobbed into my shoulder.

I pulled away with a questioning look. She had bags under her eyes and her golden hair was all frizzed up and messy. We don't shower very often here, because usually after operations and tests we aren't supposed to for whatever reason.

She pulled across the hem of her long-sleeved white shirt and her skin was purple, black and blues. I gasped and held my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Shh, it's okay" I pulled her closer to me in another hug. I know exactly what happened. It's what used to happen before I came back; those dangerous anger problem patients hurt her in the cafeteria. We had to get out of this place, there will be times when I can't be there to protect her but also the torturous things they're doing to us.

"We'll get out of here, I promise, we just need to find a way" I hushed her.

* * *

End of the weeks and I'm coughing like crazy. Avalon wasn't in the cafeteria today, she must be asleep after that test they just did on her. I could see all the hidden pills crushed up into our meat, I'm not stupid. They're only anti-depressent pills though, so I guess it's safe. Could be worse; they could be sleeping pills or something.

I sighed and pushed my tray forward and left the cafeteria, getting glances from some of the other patients. When I turned the corner down the hall I stopped in my tracks and felt tears spring to my eyes. There was a body on a gurney with a sheet covering over... and it was coming from Avalon's room.

I sprinted over to the bed and teared down the sheet, screaming in the process. The doctors tried to fight me off and soon 5 of them had my arms behind my back and a needle pressed into my arm. I was screaming and crying until my eyes began to fall and I lost my consciousness. The last thing I saw was Avalon's pale face being covered back up by the thin sheet before blacking out.

* * *

"How are you dealing with Avalon's death, doctors say you two were very close" my therapist asked me in her brown, leather, arm chair with a clip board in one hand and a pen in the other. I felt crazy having to talk to her once a week.

I stayed quiet and said nothing. I wasn't taking Avalon's death very well. I was told that it was a drug overdose from all the pills she forcefully had to swallow down. I should have known it was going to happen, she didn't look well at the beginning of the week.

"You will have to talk to me Allyson. There was nothing you could have done to save Avalon, she was sick and there's nothing to stop what had happened. It's natural for a death to occur that way here" her robot-like voice echoed in the room.

"I don't belong here" I mumbled with my arms crossed, staring down at my legs folded on the opposite arm chair. My long white pants, long white shirt and white slip-on shoes made me feel like one of those mad people you see in movies. I longed to feel the sun on my face, not through the window like now, but be able to feel it's heat on my pale skin.

She let out a sigh "everyone here feels that way Allyson, you just have to accept and put up with it" I knew I was starting to irritate her.

Though she continued to ask questions, I continued to ignore them and say nothing until the session was over. The rest of the day I would just stay in my padded white room and curl up into a ball. I felt so empty and alone. Grasping the locket around my neck and crying over the picture with my friends in it that I had folded neatly in my pocket.

"Please, someone come save me" I would repeat to myself in harsh tears.

Walking down the halls is now one of the hardest things to do. Having to go past Avalon's empty room that's purposely left open makes me feel a lurking pain inside me. You can't top this pain. It's just not possible.

* * *

Austin's POV -

I strapped up the last of my travel bags. My drawers and closet was now empty. I had everything I could need. It was 1 in the morning and I had everyone outside my window in the car waiting. Dallas was outside my window and I dropped my bag down for him to catch. I swung a leg over my window sill and took one last look at my bare room before climbing down the tree and into the car.

I'm coming for you Ally. We all are. And soon you and I will be able to live a normal life together, because I know now, you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.

* * *

A dark look came upon my face as I came face to face with the Canadian Mental Hospital. It was a plain white building in the middle of a bare field not too far off a forest where the car was hidden. These people took Ally away from me, now I'm going to claim what's mine and take her back.

* * *

I hid behind one of the closet doors and waiting out. One of those therapist room windows were open on the first floor lucky for me. I heard footsteps in the bare hallways echoing on the tiles. I swung the door open and pulled him in, and quickly knocking him out.

I sneakily creeped out of the closet with a doctors uniform on and a face mask.

I went to the front desk and nervously approached the lady "miss, I need Ally Dawson's room please?" I tried not to choke. She gave me a warm smile "sure, it's room 45 on the third floor, right on the end"

I walked off to the elevator and sighed of relief. That could have ended badly if I was caught. I got to level three and turned the corner. Every room had thick walls and doors with a small chalk board on the handle that labelled the patients number and name. I got to the end and it was written in cursive white chalk; _Allyson Dawson #45 _

I took the ID card from around my neck and swiped it into the slot. It flashed green before opening. Ally was curled up in the corner of the room with her head down into her knees tightly. I wanted to smile and cry at the same time. I ran up to her and as soon as my hand made contact to her shoulders her head snapped up and she jerked backwards. She was obviously scared of me. What were these people doing to her.

Her eyes had purple bags under then, her hair was all dried up and frizzy, her skin was pale and you could see the veins on her arms. Not to mention bandaids over the places they've stuck needles into her.

I pulled down my mask and her eyes lit up with happiness.


	20. Chapter 20

Ally's POV -

The doctors hand was firmly placed on my shoulder. I jerked backwards. No, I don't want anymore tests done!

I was panting and scared on what this doctor wanted with me. Was her going to shove more pills dow my throat and make me die, like Avalon? Stick needles into my arms? Electrocute me?

He pulled his mask down and I saw the beautiful face under it that made me light up with happiness. I launched my arms around Austin's neck and pulled him as close as I could. I was on the edge of crying, I was that happy to see him.

"Austin!" I cried into his shoulders as he gripped onto my waist crying with me too.

"What are you doing here?" I pulled back wiping my tears.

"Saving you of course, c'mon we have to get your out of here" he took my hand helping me to my feet.

"How? This security is really tight, I've tried" Austin stopped at my doorway checking if the coast is clear.

He smiled at me holding up the ID card he's obviously taken from a real doctor. All the doors grant access to the staff here.

My hero.

He dragged me down the hallways, stopping at every corner to check if the coast was clear. When we got to the first floor Austin cursed under his breath. The front desk lady was still there. How are we going to get out?

Austin pulled me back and we went into my therapist room. The window was wide open. "This is how I got in, c'mon we have to be quick. All the sirens will go off otherwise" he whispered locking the door behind him.

Stepping through he pulled me out after him in one swift movement and began running towards the forest. I could here the building go in lockdown from the outside as we ran hand-in-hand. We ran through the trees and came to the edge of a bare road where a four-wheeled-drive was waiting with the engine on.

Kira's POV -

We waited in the car for about half an hour before we saw the bushed rattle beside the car. Austin and Ally popped out from the trees. I can't believe he actually did it!

I hurried the door opened and pulled them both in beside me. The door slammed shut and I screamed to Dez "DRIVE!" and he pressed his foot onto the pedal, speeding off in the other direction.

Ally didn't look so well, she was pale and her eyes were purple and baggy. "Ally we're so glad you're safe!" I hugged her on my side. She had tears of joy, happy to see us all.

"I can't believe you guys came and rescued me" she wiped under her teary eyes.

"You don't belong there" Dallas said behind her. She spun her head around and hugged her brother.

"DALLAS!"

The car ride to Texas was long but Ally told us about everything that happened to her while she was there, including this 13 year old girl Avalon who died two days ago. I can't believe she had to go through all of that.

"Dez turn the radio up!" Elliot yelled to the front of the car. Dez twisted his wrist around the knob of the radio and we were listening to the news update.

_"Allyson Dawson has escaped from the Mental Hospital not 2 hours ago. Police are searching through the forests where they suspect she is hiding for now with who is believed to have helped her escape; her older brother Dallas Dawson, who is currently missing after escaping from prison last week. Stay tuned for more" _

"Shit" Austin cursed under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Austin and Ally smiled at each other before he pulled her close between his legs. They both leaned in with their lips connecting. They seem happy to see each other.

Austin's POV -

Ally and I ended up swapping with Dallas and Elliot in the back to lie down and kiss. Can you blame us, it's been almost a month without each other. I was lying with one knee up, Ally was lying on top of me between my legs. Our lips moved in perfect sync with my hands raking through her hair.

"Can you save it until we get to the cabin?" Trish groaned after an hour of our moaning and lip-smacking sounds.

* * *

We were only a few hours away from getting to the cabin and we stopped in the drive through for McDonalds for lunch.

"Thank you" Trish smiled at the lady and handed out the food while Dez drove off.

No one's POV -

... "call the police" the window lady alerted the girl behind her. She nodded, knowing why since she saw who was in the car as well.

Austin's POV -

We sat in the car park eating away at our food. Kira came back from to the car after going to the clothes store nearby. She sighed throwing the bag over to Ally and I behind her. "Thanks" I smiled taking out the pair of jeans, shoes and shirt in there for me and handing Ally hers.

She was happy to get out of those plain white clothes and into something really nice. She had on a cream waist-skirt flowing out to mid-thigh, a plain white singlet shirt tucked in, a thick brown waist belt and a denim jacket. Not to mention her white high-tops.

Just as Ally finished tying her shoe we all froze at the sound of cop cars. "GO, GO, GO! QUICK DRIVE!" We all shouted to Dez who immediately sped off. SHIT!


	21. Chapter 21

Ally's POV -

The sirens sounded like they were getting closer and closer "DEZ FASTER" I cried out.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" he yelled. It was a straight road, we'll never ditch them!

"Quick! Turn up that dirt road" I pointed to a small dirt road ahead. Dez spun the wheel around and we rode up it with the police car not far behind us.

It was all bush in here but there was a straight road to drive on at least. "Over there!"

Dez stopped the car after three or four turns and we all jumped out running for our lives further into the bush. Austin was holding onto my hand for dear life pulling me along. "I'm not losing you again" he cursed under his breath along side everyone else.

We heard the police car skid on the ground with the following slam of the door. We panted trying to go faster. "Guys, up here quick!" Trish turned right towards a large waterfall a few hundred meters away.

The sound of crunching leaves and sticks crackled under our feet. I had tears in my eyes, silently praying for us to make it.

I could hear cops behind us shouting orders at each other and it only got me scared that they were getting closer. Dallas was right behind us when I heard a gun shot go off. I screamed and held the side of my arm where they had hit me. "ALLY!" Austin yelled and helped me reach the waterfall. He boosted me up onto a higher rock and just as he was about to climb another shot went off and there was another scream... but it wasn't from me.

Austin turned his head around and Dallas was lying on the ground in pain. He jumped down and helped him over to the rocks "come on buddy, up you go" Austin groaned with effort, pushing him up.

Dallas moaned in pain holding his hand over his wound. "Guys hurry!" Dez called from a few rocks up. I turned my head down and the cops were running out of the forest and looking around.

"Up there!" one of them shouted and I instantly went faster along with Dallas and Austin. Elliot and Dez helped pull us up and we were on the side of a road. "High-jack that car just there" Kira pointed to a silver mini van suggesting to Trish.

We've known Trish for a long time and she's hacked a few cars in that time.

The boot was wide open filled with grocery bags. We were outside of Walmart after all. "Get in!" Trish ordered and we all took a seat while Trish took the drivers one. The engine started and we sped off before the cops could get to us. Even by the time they get to the top of those rocks they'll think we're hiding somewhere in Walmart. We've lost them anyhow.

"Hey guys, only an hour and we're there" Elliot turned around. That's the fourth time he's said that... well every hour we were driving.

Dallas was lying on his back in the third row of the car groaning in pain from where he was shot. Thankfully the woman that was shopping bought frozen peas and paper towels. "It just keeps bleeding" I cried letting a tear drop.

"Ally" Dallas turned his head towards me.

"Make sure you're safe, we have to find you a new look so you aren't recognised in this town" I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I'll do what it takes, but I'll be safe if I'm with you"

"Ally... I'm not gonna make it" a small smile appeared on his face.

I knew he was right, he was getting pale and paler by the minute and growing too weak to even lift his arm up. I crossed my arms and rested them on his chest. I let myself cry on him and listen to his heartbeats for however long he had left.

Austin supportingly rubbed my back gently. He didn't really know my brother like I did nor as close, but he knew I was hurting with his passing.

Dallas' heart began to slow and he took steady long breaths. Until there was no more heart beat. His head fell to the side and his arm rolled off the seat. I cried even harder... he was gone.

None of this would have happened if Cassidy and Tilly hadn't have gone and called him to come save me before the cops arrived at that party. He could have stayed in New York, he could have lived!

Sometimes I feel like God hates me, he gave me this hard and miserable life to take on here on Earth.

But if I wasn't in this life, then I wouldn't have met any of these people. And I'm grateful for that, especially for the gift of Austin with me.

"Shhh" Austin hushed. I lifted myself off of Dallas' lifeless body and sat in Austin's lap.

* * *

Later we arrived at the cabin hidden in the woods a mile off the nearest town. It was a quiet area. Our car drove up the dirt road passing the fallen letter box. There was an opening to the forest with lots of grass, plus the really _big _cabin in the middle. Our car parked along the side of it and we jumped out.

I wanted to look around, this is where I'll be staying now. So I left Dallas in the car for now.

"Guys look there's a lake!" Kira pointed past a thin area of trees. "It's beautiful" she was right, it was sunset and the light danced across the water.

"Welcome home" a pair of strong arms wrapped around from behind. I knew it was Austin. He planted kisses along my neck and out fingers twirled around with each other.

"With you, I'm always home" I turned my head to face him and we kissed. "I love you"

"I love you too, forever and always. I want you to be with me forever" he whispered breathlessly.

Trish coughed interrupting us "you two clearly have some catching up to do, the master bedroom is on the second floor" Trish shot me a wink.

But she wasn't kidding.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own anything **

**So as you can probably tell, this story is slowly ending. **

* * *

- I few months later -

Ally's POV -

I knelt down onto the grass in front of a head stone located in a beautiful place in the forest. I remember when I found it I instantly thought of Dallas because of all the Tulips growing around. They were Dallas' favourite flower because it gave us some memory of our parents at the wedding, which had lots of tulips.

"I miss you so much Dallas. I wish you were still alive. I did as you said and I got a new look, the town is friendly and I've met some nice people here. Elliot and Kira are married you know, just like Austin and I. But Trish and Dez are still only engaged" I huffed a laugh staring at my wedding ring.

"Austin and I have a great job that pays well. We now write professional songs and sell them to one of the biggest music companies in New York. So we eventually baught the cabin off Elliot's family. Kira and Elliot have a really nice house close by together and so do Trish and Dez"

"I want you to be here still so you could be around to live through this. I want you to meet your niece" I smiled looking down at my baby bump before holding a hand over it. "I'm 6 months along now and its a girl. We going to name her Avalon, after the girl from the hospital. I know if you were still alive that she'd love you as much as I do. But wherever you are now, I really hope that you're still looking down and witnessing all this" I stared up at the sky before slowly standing up. I rested a tulip on it's side in front of the head stone and blew a kiss.

I walked from the forest and saw Austin waiting on the porch "Hey mommy" he hugged me. We stared down at my belly and felt the baby kick. Austin bent down and kissed the top of my stomach lightly.

* * *

I panted and let myself fall back from exhaustion. Austin and I looked at each other with so much love. I had just given birth to our first child; Avalon Skye Moon. Austin held the newborn in his arms and held her in front of me "Look Avalon, its your mommy" he chuckled.

Avalon yawned in my arms as I slowly rocked her. Austin was sitting up on the bed beside me with his finger tightly gripped into the baby's tiny fist. The door creaked open and we saw the smiling faces of Dez, Trish, Elliot and Kira who was starting to show.

"Shh, she's sleeping" Austin raised a finger to his lips.

They all nodded and crowded the bed. "She's so cute! She looks just like you Ally" Kira stared at Avalon in awe.

Avalon yawned again making a cute noise, her eyes opened and those big brown orbs just took in the sight of everyone.

"Trish, you want to hold her first?"

Trish nodded and stepped closer so I didn't have to lean so far over. "Hi Avalon! It's Auntie Trish" she carefully rocked her.

* * *

"Mommy! Kira, Elliot and Cody and Dakota are here!" 6-year-old Avalon called from downstairs in the cabin.

Kira and Elliot were blessed with the twins; Cody and Dakota.

"Ally!" Kira hugged me entering the house. The twins ran right past and up to Avalon's room. "Trish, Dez and Jackson will be here any minute. They had to go back for something" Elliot shook his head.

"As usual" I laughed. "Austin's outside making the burgers" I flicked my head to the outside back patio. Elliot went outside to help him.

I sat on the kitchen bench making some more coffee from my coffee machine "so hows work?"

"I got a promotion! I'm now manager of Crown's Fashion and Design head quarters! Oh that reminds me, I was wondering if next Saturday Avalon could come with the twins and I to work? I want to use them as models for the kids new fashion. Trish already said I could take Jackson"

"That'd be fine, Avalon's big break. Austin and I were working on a new song the other night and she's been singing it ever since, you should here her in the bath" I laughed. Life was great and turning good for a change.

They gave up the Missing Ally story years ago.

"We're here!" Trish cooed from the door. Jackson was holding a juice box and he asked cutely after swallowing "are the kids upstairs?"

"Yeah, go right up" I smiled at him as he went jogging up the steps. Dez kissed Trish on the cheek and joined the dad's outside on the BBQ. Usually its the women who do the cooking, but leave it to men to take over the BBQ.

"We were just talking about the photo shoot for the kids new design" Kira sipped her coffee.

"Oh yeah, is Avalon coming?" Trish thanked me when I offered her a cup.

"Yep I'm in"

"Want to see the clothes? I have them on my phone" Kira took out her iPhone to her camera roll. Small mannequins were dressed in the cutest clothes for an average height 6-year-old. "Avalon will be wearing this, and Dakota in this for the first ones. And the boys will have these" she swiped her finger across the screen.

"Hey lunch is ready" Austin peeked his head through the sliding glass door. He was shirtless in board shorts since we were going swimming in our pool after. Why do we have a pool if we live right next to the lake? The pool is cleaner, safer in depth wise and there isn't any living fish or animals in there.

Being a mother we grow attached to our kids and have this safety radar thing, like you can always sense that something can go wrong. The four kids came running down the stairs and sat at the outside table where the dad's were serving.

I took my seat beside Austin and he kissed my cheek. Making all the kids groan and call out "ewwww!"

Whenever I look at Avalon I can't help but think that Austin and I created her life with our love. I looked at Austin and he was thinking the same thing.

- That Night -

Austin and I were in our practise room upstairs finishing up our next song. I put on the radio and one of my favourite love songs came on, Austin and I smiled at each other; it was our wedding song.

"This brings back memories" he smiled leaning on the doorframe.

He walked towards me and we held each other's hands "memories that will last forever" I kissed his lips.

They moved together perfectly and everything from when we were 17 came back to me, what we had to go threw when it all eventually went up hill after wards. We found ourselves slow dancing with our foreheads resting against each other.

Avalon was in her bedroom after falling asleep during the Lion King that had just finished.

"I can't imagine being without you. You're mine and only mine" he whispered in my ear dancing slowly to the music.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

**One more chapter to go :( **


	23. Chapter 23 - the end

Austin's POV -

I sat on the couch and flicked the TV on.

"News Report Update; Cassidy Murphy and Tilly Rodgers from Miami Boarding School has been arrested for attempted murder of Ally Dawson. Teacher, Angeline Diviac says that what Ally is having to go through it wrong. Police have been provided with evidence of the attempted murder as miss Rodgers beat Ally's head in with a brick"

No. Way.

"Our news reporter Shaun Michaels is down at the school to get teachers and students perspective on the case, along with past students that were involved the night Miss Dawson and her brother were arrested at a party:

Matt: Ally was a nice girl and at first her and Austin weren't so close, but in the end they fell for each other. It was such a shame Cassidy had to *BEEEP* things up with them and get Ally arrested

Police Investigators have interviewed students on what happened that night and we found that some have had contact with Ally's lover; Austin Moon, on what actually happened"

A profile picture of me showed up on the TV and I smiled at how young I looked.

"In the end all the past students interviewed said the same thing; it was a set up. Police are still on watch for any sign of Ally Dawson and her friends she ran away with but it's being discussed to drop her sentence and is free to go"

I instantly grinned. Ally's arms came around behind my neck and she kissed my cheek "you hear that babe?" she whispered

I turned around and knelt on the couch to face her "mmm, I did" I kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well that's the end of Dawn Of The Dorms**, **I really hope you all enjoyed it! **

**I plan on writing a sequel soon when I finish my next story. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! **


End file.
